


片段灭文（梅普）

by zhmoonlit



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 59
Words: 41,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhmoonlit/pseuds/zhmoonlit
Summary: BLG片段&短篇存档





	1. 暖冬

冬季空寂的街道上，他们并肩而行。  
已经下了一天的雪仍旧稀稀落落地持续着，风不算大，雪花打着旋儿晃晃悠悠地飘落在他们的脸上和肩上。  
在寒冷的夜风里，他们的呼吸凝成团团白雾，又很快在风里散去。  
棕发的青年偷偷地伸手靠近，然后冰凉的指尖被握进温暖的掌心。他几不可察地转过头，看见的是年长男人染着淡淡笑意的嘴角。


	2. 冒险

在这座异国的都市里，鲜少有人认识他们。  
责任带来的光环也好，不得不带上的面具也罢，在这里都得以褪去，就连这片土地上的空气似乎都带着股自由的味道。  
“这里没人认识我们，和我去吃烤鸭吧？”  
青年看见他最爱的那双天空色的眼睛里装着满满的跃跃欲试，那是他的爱人鲜有人知的一面。  
或许在那个外人眼里缺乏感情起伏的政治家心底，在某个隐秘的角落，还住着那个会翻越围墙的莽撞迟到的学生，那个十四岁的少年。


	3. 钢琴

“不对不对，这里的指法应该是二三二。”  
年长的男人从身后握着他的手指按下黑白的琴键，嘴唇贴在他的耳际。  
他忍不住微笑起来，谁会想到那个在镜头前只会用一指禅弹钢琴的人，其实对音乐有着非比寻常的天赋。


	4. 架空

“和我永远在一起好不好？”  
栗色头发的青年红着脸摊开右手，一枚金光灿灿的戒指躺在掌心。  
笑意从金发男人冰蓝色的眼里溢出来，“这未免也太不正式了，季玛。”  
于是青年在男人面前单膝跪地，牵过男人的右手，吻上他的无名指，“请允许我永远陪在你身边，直到死亡将你我分离。”


	5. 初遇

冬天的莫斯科，大雪飘飞而下，德米特里穿着厚厚的毛衣，缩在没有空调的破旧出租后座上。  
看着渐进的大学校门，他既兴奋又紧张，在这里，他将第一次站上讲台。  
一个急刹车，轮胎发出了“吱——”的一声呻吟，停在了门口。  
德米特里摸索着准备拿钱包付钱，口袋里却摸了个空。  
他心里一惊，慌张地翻开了身边的公文包，却遍寻不到钱包的踪影。  
下着大雪的天气，他的额头却滚下了汗珠，正当他不知所措的时候，听见了敲打玻璃的声音。  
抬起涨得通红的脸，德米特里看见车门外一个金发的青年正朝他露出笑容，一边摆手示意他摇下车窗。  
鬼使神差一般，他听从了这个陌生人的指示。  
“德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇？”  
“是的，您认识我？”德米特里迷惑地看着面前的人。  
“老师让我来接你，下车吧。”  
“可是……”   
没让他说完，陌生人俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，“第一次见面，让我这个师兄付账吧，就当是为师弟接风。”


	6. 感冒

听着耳边压抑不住的断续低咳，德米特里的眉越皱越紧，当咳嗽声再次响起的时候，他终于忍不住将手里的文件重重地拍到了桌上。  
正在做报告的库德林被突然响起的巨响吓了一跳，下意识地停下了正念到一半的数据，他有些不安地抬头张望了一下，看见的是总统严肃的表情和紧锁的眉宇。  
“今天就到这儿，散会。还有事的等会儿把报告交上来，弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇，您稍许留一下。”  
“总统阁下，请问是年度预算报告有什么问题吗？”  
“还问我怎么了，烧成这个样子还来开什么会！”  
“政府会议不能随意缺席。”  
“医生好好休息的叮嘱你都当耳边风是不是？会议已经结束了，立刻给我去休息。”德米特里不由分说地扯走弗拉基米尔手里的报告，拉起他就向一旁的休息室走去。  
“季玛……”想说什么却被压抑不了的咳嗽打断，弗拉基米尔捂着嘴，只觉得喉咙一阵灼烧般的疼痛。  
“瓦洛佳，只要身体康复了，你想工作什么时候都可以，好不好？”乞求的低语近在耳畔，带着柔软细碎的颤抖。


	7. 休憩

他呢喃着那个名字，熟悉的音律再自然不过的从唇间流泻而出，在空寂的房间中刻划出一道孤单的轨迹。  
缓缓闭上眼睛，人造的黑夜降临，裹挟着静谧悠远的气息。  
渐渐地，他的呼吸平缓绵长，难得的放任自己沉浸在过往的回忆之中。  
初识，下着大雪的圣彼得堡，昏暗的路灯，老师故居门前的石板道；十年，拥堵的莫科斯街道，长长的车龙，勒紧的领结；二十年，金碧辉煌的大厅，手腕上银质的袖扣，伴着温热呼吸的耳语……  
他听见房门打开的轻响和皮鞋踩在柔软地毯上的细微摩擦声，有谁在他身边停下了脚步。  
温热的掌心贴上额头，潮湿的呼吸吹在脸上，有柔软的唇贴上了他的，耳鬓厮磨，“我回来了，瓦洛佳。”


	8. 可爱

在弗拉基米尔眼里，德米特里一直都是很可爱的。  
不是那种孩子似的、天真无邪的可爱，而是作为一个男人，德米特里依然难得的可以用“可爱”这个词来形容。  
体贴、温柔，偶尔也很浪漫，有着腼腆的笑容和纯粹的眼神。  
他永远记得自己第一次见到德米特里时的情景，那双眼睛好奇而又率直，在灯光的映照下仿佛美丽的祖母绿宝石，而他已经记不清有多久没有见过这样单纯直接的眼神了。  
不可否认，他觉得那非常的……美丽。


	9. 知道和不知道

一、

伊万诺夫挺喜欢足球的，这点他的朋友都知道。  
伊万诺夫挺喜欢中央陆军的，这点看过他和球队合影的都知道。  
众人所不知道是，伊万诺夫作为“前”国防部长，偶尔也能给冠有“陆军”名头的球队带来些额外buff。  
比如在他现场观战的皇马客场莫斯科中央陆军的比赛上，在比赛补时的最后时刻，球队神奇地进了一球。  
刚好追平了比分。

二、

作为俄罗斯人们茶余饭后的笑料之一，路人皆知的是总统先生有着被熊踩过耳朵一样的音准。  
不过为人所不知的是，即使是音乐白痴如德米特里，也曾经尝试过依靠“勤能补拙”来改变这一事实。  
可惜的是，这一想法最后以总统阁下被已然忍无可忍的总理先生飞过去的年度预算正中额头而宣告失败。

三、

稍微对俄罗斯政坛有所了解的人都知道，苏尔科夫出了名的精于谋划，决断而富有创造力。  
但普通人不知道的是，即使是这位克里姆林的灰衣主教也有迷糊不靠谱的时候。  
比如因为太专心于iPad上的游戏，而收不住脚的一脑门子撞上已经停步的办公厅主任的后背。


	10. 我永远得不到的你

桌案上待批的文件堆积如山，他低垂着头，黯淡无神的绿瞳望着桌面上的那张边角微微翻卷翘起的纸张。  
时间一分一秒流去，他终于抬起手缓缓抚过白纸上潦草林乱的字迹。  
手指无法遏制的颤抖着，他指腹下所触摸的是那个人在生命的最后时间里唯一留给他的。  
他永远得不到的人。  
有水珠先落在了纸上，黑色的字晕渐渐染开来。  
他慌张地将纸举了起来，于是有更多的水珠落在了光可鉴人的桌面上，一滴一滴，却连绵不断的就像是将他甚至无法言说的痛苦汇聚成了湖海江河。  
他所位于的依然是他的国，却不再是那个人的。  
那个人连心底剩下的最后一点点爱都给了这个国，一点点、一点点都没有留给他。


	11. 分手

“分手吧。”  
棕发的青年看着他，那双祖母绿色的眼睛看起来还是和他们初见时一模一样——真诚坦荡，一如往昔——只是里面已经没有了他所熟悉的、以为会陪伴他一生的温柔与爱意。  
点点头，他说：“好。”  
没有一句多余的话，没有挽回更没有留恋不舍。  
他维持着一如既往的面无表情——毫无破绽——假装的平静无情，故作的冷酷漠然，就好像那个此刻心裂如死的人不是他。  
他知道那是他的面具——只有他自己知道——但这面具他已戴得太久，久到连他自己都无法褪下。


	12. 错过一世

他伸手轻触那个人的额头、眼角。  
那里被流去的时光刻划上了深深的印记，可那些岁月的印记从来不曾消减他对那个人的爱。  
他的手指慢慢下滑，直到停驻在那个人的嘴角。  
那里常常刻板的紧抿着、没有表情，却会为他柔软下来，带上温暖愉悦的笑意。  
他弯下腰，将自己的嘴唇重叠上那已经冰冷的薄唇。  
无数个“曾经”、无数个“几乎”，他们的唇交错而过，最终落在对方的脸颊上。  
仅仅几毫米的距离，却耗尽了他们彼此的一生。


	13. 杀了你

他的手指抚过金属冰凉的表面。  
“杀了他，”他心底的野兽低低咆哮着，露出了锋利的獠牙，“杀了那个即将成为你唯一弱点的人。”  
扣紧了扳机，他的手干燥而稳定。枪口对准了此刻躺在床上睡得一派天真安然的棕发年轻人。  
只是一个轻轻下压的动作，没有多大的响动。  
于是一切在真正开始之前就已落幕。


	14. 抱歉，我不认识你

深深吸气尔后徐徐吐出，当他睁开眼睛的时候，他的情绪重新回到了应有的频率。  
他推开休息室的门走进办公室，即将成为他的新助理的人正略有些局促不安的站在那里。  
伸出手，他的笑容完美，举止恰如其分，他听见自己的声音，平稳安定，没有一丝不该出现的颤抖。  
“你好，德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇。听说你妻子刚刚给你生了个儿子，恭喜。”  
是的，他爱的那个人已经不在了，眼前只是一个陌生人。  
一场意外，却足以改变所有。  
他想这一生他都不会忘记那个人醒来的瞬间，那双通透无暇的绿眼睛就那样茫然无措地看着他，对他说，“抱歉，我不认识你。”


	15. 无知伤害

棕发的年轻人带着甜蜜的笑容注视着身边的爱人。  
他金发的爱人微微翘起嘴角，将自己的手递到了他的手中，点缀着温柔笑意的眼底藏着幸福与满足。  
在神父的见证之下，他们交换了今生彼此扶持、依赖，相亲相爱的誓约。  
满座的亲朋好友为他们送上了祝福的掌声。  
谁也没有看到坐在前排金发蓝眼的青年深藏在眼底的苦涩与勉强。


	16. 厌倦

男人将手支在座椅的扶手上，桌角电子相框发出的莹莹白光让他的侧脸显得严峻而冷酷。  
看了太长久的风景难免会有厌倦的一天。  
他将相框拿到手里，墨绿眼瞳里的犹豫仅仅存在了一瞬，之后他不再迟疑地清空了所有。  
没有想象中的艰难与挣扎，不过是早该终结的一切。


	17. 生离死别

他一直担心若是哪一天他先一步离开这个世界，那双他所喜爱的祖母绿眼睛是不是会慢慢黯淡，直到最后会有那么一天，终于失去所有的光彩。  
现在，他知道他再也无需为此挂心。  
因为被留下的那个人是他。  
他一直以为人生唯一无法抗拒的只有“时间”。  
却不小心忘记了，命运无法阻挡的还有一件事，它的名字叫“意外”。  
他摸了摸自己的脸颊，那里没有泪水。  
他猜想着那个人如今不过是陷在了永远无法醒来的甜蜜梦境里，无知无觉、再不会有烦恼忧愁。


	18. 请回头看看我

他见过那个人各式各样的表情，微笑的、自信的，又或是困惑苦恼的。  
他见过那个人各种各样的模样，紧张的、放松的，为众人所知的亦或是只有身边人才得见的。  
可最多的，是那个人的背影。  
漫步于大学回廊的、站在老师身后的、行色匆匆走过市政府门廊的，徜徉在红场如织游人中的……  
步上长长大理石阶梯的、推开大厅金色门扉的、站在空旷办公室窗前的……  
每一次、每一次，他都站在那个人的身后，或是陪伴或是同行。  
那个人的目光总是眺望着前方，看着希望、看着未来，却从不曾回过头。  
请回头看看我……请……回头看看我……  
可从始至终，他都不曾真正说出口。


	19. 苹果

副总理正在就政府工作情况进行汇报，可能涉及机密任何人不得入内——这是总统办公室门口的侍卫在十五分钟之前收到的最后一条命令。  
而在一门之隔的室内，一贯给人以沉稳干练的政府官员印象的德米特里，此刻却再也没法维持语调的稳定，只能用颤抖着近乎支离破碎的声音呢喃着此刻端坐在靠椅上的男人的名字，同时竭力平复绵长深吻之后的喘息，调整自己呼吸的频率。  
感受到对方逐渐加大的施加在领带上的力量，已经弯下腰的德米特里不得不放开手里攥着的文件，任其散落一地。  
将双手撑上座椅的扶手以免一不小心被拉倒到对方身上，他低下头，在极近的距离凝视着那双色素浅淡的眼睛，这让德米特里想起了西伯利亚的明珠，那是一片同样纯粹的冰蓝。  
闭上眼，德米特里再一次吻上面前男人紧抿的唇角。  
“瓦洛佳，十五分钟之后你应该出现在特连尼卡瑟村的教室里，而不是……”  
未尽的话语在对方伸出舌尖舔上被亲吻的嘴角之后全数没入唇齿之间，改变接吻角度时发出的湿润微响在午后安静的办公室中显得尤为明显。  
“季玛，相信我，我们敬业的记者先生们不会在乎多等一会儿的。”  
也许因为在室内，坐在靠椅上的弗拉基米尔身上并没有惯常的黑色西服与领带，只有一件简单的白色衬衫。  
一贯被外界评价为面无表情的冷血男人的脸上此时却露出了一个有些狡黠的笑容，“至于现在……季玛，我相信我们有更加重要的问题需要讨论。”  
弗拉基米尔松开缠绕在指间的领带，手指攀上德米特里的领口，慢慢解开系于其上的束缚。与此同时，另一只手则已然下滑到了让季玛感觉危险的位置。  
“瓦洛佳……”  
试图做出最后挣扎的季玛，按住对方停留在自己下腹的手掌，吐出口的话语里却是十足的无奈。  
“记得你今天早晨才说的话吗？”  
弗拉基米尔暂时停止了动作，微微抬起头直直地看着那双祖母绿的眼睛。  
“当然，瓦洛佳。我说过，无论你去往何方，我都将寸步不离地追随在你身边。”  
“那么现在只要乖乖地将手放到我腰上就可以了，我可爱的小熊。”眨了眨眼睛，弗拉基米尔一把扯下了德米特里的领带。

在迟到了一个半小时之后，总统及其随行人员到达了特连尼卡瑟村。  
对此官方给出的解释是因为总统在莫斯科处理一些突发情况而耽搁了行程。  
媒体记者也都认为这种迟到是微不足道的，没有任何的特别之处。  
没有人注意到一贯在正式场合着装严整的副总理阁下今天带了一条和深色西装外套颜色不协调的领带，也没有人注意到一向手表不离身的总统阁下今天的手腕上空空如也。

德米特里在整个参观的过程中，一直小心地用余光注意着走着队伍最前端的弗拉基米尔。  
在发现对方第五次下意识地舔嘴唇之后，开始环顾四周。  
注意到他这个举动的陪同人员随手拿起了摆放在桌上的有着细小红色纹理的苹果，请他品尝。  
德米特里没有拒绝，在尝过之后发现苹果松脆又多汁。  
虽然有些不好意思，但他还是在稍后拿起了尽可能多的苹果——他没好意思用两只手，于是他估算了下，用一只收拿起了三只苹果——放进了自己的口袋。  
在回莫斯科的路上，他可以和弗拉基米尔一起尝尝，德米特里在心里这么盘算着，露出了一个笑容。


	20. 突如其来的死亡

几乎是在两声短促敲门声响起的同时，门就被迫不及待地一把推开。  
“瓦洛佳！沙尼亚他……”  
“我半小时前收到消息了。”坐在落地窗前的单人沙发上，弗拉基米尔将手里空了的茶杯放回茶盘，却没有收回望向窗外的目光。  
“瓦……”  
吐出第一个音节之后德米特里犹豫了，几次张口欲言，最后还是选择沉默。  
看着窗边静默的背影，他犹豫再三才走到窗前，拿起桌上的茶壶将空了的茶杯再次添满。  
袅袅的水汽随着细微的水声弥散开来，总算让冰冷的房间多了一丝暖意。  
拿起桌上闲置的空杯，为自己也倒上一杯热茶，德米特里端着杯子在瓦洛佳对面的沙发上坐下。  
房间中沉默的压力让他不知该如何开口，于是就这么捧着手里的茶杯，隔着薄薄的水汽凝视着弗拉基米尔的侧脸，方才慌乱的心绪也就这么渐渐平静下来。  
近二十年过去，如今两人依然隔着这么一张小小的桌子相对而坐。  
他依然可以就这么安静地看着对方，就和他们第一次见面的时候一样，德米特里觉得是上天对他额外的眷顾才让他拥有这样的幸运。  
“季玛……”  
寂静无声的房间让时间的流逝都显得模糊不清，德米特里觉得仿佛过了几个小时又仿佛只是眨了眨眼的时间，他听见弗拉基米尔轻声叹气，然后低头拿起桌上的茶杯捧在手心。  
“恩？”  
“如果坐在那架直升机上的人是……”  
“瓦洛佳！”德米特里没让这句话说完，两人之间前一秒近乎温柔地应答就让这么一句话毁得支离破碎。慌张的语气中，包裹着的情绪近乎恐慌，“我绝不会允许这样的可能存在！你该知道，这个国家不能失去你！”  
“季玛，没有任何人是她不能失去的。即使有，那个人也是你。你是这个国家的总统，是她的领导者，只有你才是她无法损失的。”  
“瓦洛佳，你明白我的意思！”  
直到此刻，弗拉基米尔才终于抬头对上德米特里的视线，看着那双原本明亮的祖母绿色眼睛因为充斥其间的感情成了浓得化不开的墨色。  
“季玛，我希望你记住，无论如何，我都希望……那个走在为我送行路上人群中最前面的人，是你。”


	21. 英语

看着手里的发言稿，弗拉基米尔的眉头越皱越紧，最后好不容易才克制住把稿子扔出去的冲动，转而拿起了桌上的电话。  
两声短促的等待音之后电话就被接通，弗拉基米尔忍不住怀疑难道现在内线电话改放到总统右手边了？  
“季玛，你今天的日程安排还剩下什么？”  
电话那头传来的声音一如既往沉稳安定，“只剩一点案头工作而已。”  
弗拉基米尔在心里稍稍换算了下，德米特里对他说“一点”的时候，通常情况下桌面的文件起码还有三英寸高。  
“你接着忙，记得吃晚饭。”

（半个小时后，敲门声响起）

“门没关，直接推。”从稿件中抬起头的弗拉基米尔在看见来人之后不自觉地挑起了眉，“季玛，我想你剩余的工作量应该是没法在半小时之内解决的。”  
“我把紧急文件都批复了，剩下的晚上再赶也是一样。”  
“我以为总统的工作不是24小时制的。”  
对于这句调侃德米特里只是露出一个腼腆的笑容，然后直接走到斜靠在桌沿上的弗拉基米尔身边，探头看着对方手里的文件。“这是感谢致辞？”  
“对。”弗拉基米尔烦躁地伸手松了松领口，“我讨厌英语。”  
“瓦洛佳，语言是无罪的。你先念一遍给我听听？”

“瓦洛佳，念thank you的时候不要卷舌……不对，也不要翘舌……瓦洛佳，你不要故意用俄语念，发言稿是英语的！……不对不对，你看我再念一遍，th的发音有一点咬住舌头的感觉……你是不是故意不好好念？”  
“季玛，你说话要凭良心。我明明很努力在学了，但是英语的发音实在太奇怪了！”  
面对弗拉基米尔貌似义正言辞的指责，德米特里忍不住伸手扶额，“瓦洛佳……”  
“要不是为了表示感谢，我早就用俄语了。”  
弗拉基米尔的语气是十足的忿忿不平，可德米特里总觉得刚刚自己在字里行间听见了掩藏其中的委屈。  
委屈？这真是十足不合适弗拉基米尔的形容词。  
虽然心里这么想，但德米特里还是下意识的放缓了语调，“瓦洛佳，你只是发音的位置没找对而已……我们还有时间练习，再试试看？”

近一个小时之后，德米特里终于觉得发言稿前半段除了个别单词外基本过关，但弗拉基米尔的咬舌音总是念不准确。  
看着还在对着标注的读音纠结的瓦洛佳，德米特里将手撑上桌沿，对着还在喃喃自语的薄唇吻了下去。  
在弗拉基米尔还没反应过来的时候长驱直入，反复舔吮着对方的舌尖，德米特里试图以此让瓦洛佳找到正确的发音位置。  
教学性质的唇舌相交在弗拉基米尔将舌头纠缠上来之后变了性质，德米特里不可自抑地用舌头描摹过弗拉基米尔口腔的每一个角落，在重新舔上略有些尖尖的虎牙之后再次吮吸上对方的舌尖。  
一个漫长得让彼此都近乎窒息的深吻之后，德米特里抬头吻上弗拉基米尔的额头、眉间，继而向下吻上眼睑，伸出舌尖仔细舔过每一根在嘴唇下微微颤动的睫毛，然后沿着鼻梁一路下滑，直到再一次重叠上泄露出细微喘息的嘴唇。带着细微笑意的话语从交缠的唇齿之间传出，“季玛，看起来你今天晚上必须……加班了……”  
“那是我的荣幸……”暗哑的嗓音如此回答，然后再一次地加深了亲吻。


	22. 衬衫

弗拉基米尔斜倚在沙发上，身上只随意披着件白色衬衣，眼神专注地看着站在距离沙发三步之遥处的德米特里。  
站在穿衣镜前的德米特里刚刚打出了个漂亮的温莎结，正对着镜子仔细地调整着领结的位置。  
弗拉基米尔却突然微微皱了皱眉，抬起下巴冲着镜子示意，“季玛，把那条领带拿掉。”  
明明脚边就是被弃掷一地的凌乱衣衫，弗拉基米尔的语气却严肃认真得和衣着笔挺的在国务会议上作经济报告时如出一辙。  
“这条领带和衬衫不搭？”德米特里又看了看镜子，“看起来还可以啊……”  
弗拉基米尔招了招手，正带着苦恼表情的德米特里——就像面对着树上的蜂窝烦恼怎么才能吃到蜂蜜的大熊似得——立刻退回沙发边紧挨着瓦洛佳坐下。“你觉得不好看？”  
“又不是正式会议，不觉得你打扮的太正式了？”  
“可是如果不系领带的话，把衬衫的扣子全扣起来就会显得奇怪了。”  
“为什么一定要全扣上？”  
“因为……”德米特里下意识地伸手捂住右侧的脖子，仿佛现在还能感受到牙齿轻扯肌肤的细微刺痛以及随后被反复亲吻吮吸所带来的高温，“因为……”  
“这么怕被人看见？”  
“不是，瓦洛佳，我只是……只是不想别人看见你……”  
越说越小声的德米特里脸烧得通红，句尾整个含在了嘴里，显得模糊不清。  
弗拉基米尔冲着德米特里露出了一个不怀好意的笑容，伸出右手缓缓地把德米特里紫色衬衫的领口解到了第三颗纽扣，“季玛，不准扣上，不然我今天晚上就动身出发去哈巴罗夫斯克。”  
于是被威胁了的小熊只能极力保持着面瘫的表情开完了整个会议，面对着来自四面八方充满好奇与探究的视线，德米特里在内心深处泪流满面，“瓦洛佳，你分明就是故意的……”


	23. 爱屋及乌

在走廊上与总理阁下不期而遇的工作人员们今天都得到了意外的惊喜——一个几乎算得上是满面春光的点头致意。  
由此所有人都能非常轻易地得出一个简单的结论，刚刚从保加利亚回来的总理阁下心情很好，好到连往常缺乏表情变化的脸上都带着显而易见的笑意。

“季玛，我回来……了。”  
一踏进办公室，弗拉基米尔就察觉到了室内不同寻常的低气压，以至于难得带着兴高采烈情绪的声音都出现了一瞬间的停顿。  
办公桌上堆得高高的文件堆后面传来了总统无精打采的声音，“欢迎回来。”  
“怎么了，这两天家里不是挺太平嘛？”  
将手里的文件夹随手往文件的小山上一搁，弗拉基米尔转身走到便桌旁倒了两杯热茶。  
回到办公桌边时将其中的一杯放到了桌子右角，就在德米特里一伸手就可以轻松拿到的位置，自己则舒舒服服的靠坐在了办公桌上，也不管是不是弄乱了桌上码放整齐的文书。  
“在保加利亚过的很开心？”  
德米特里左手撑着下巴抬头看着身边的瓦洛佳，语气很是郁闷。  
“行程很愉快，会晤非常顺利，天气也不错，收到了可爱的礼物，临走的时候还下了场漂亮的雪……我有不开心的理由吗？”   
弗拉基米尔歪了歪头仔细地回忆了自己的保加利亚之行，语气轻快的得出了结论——旅途非常愉快。  
看着德米特里愈发郁闷的表情，弗拉基米尔只觉得像极了某种委屈的低垂着脑袋的大型犬类动物。  
于是情不自禁地伸手，从额头开始来回揉着季玛柔软的头发，直到梳理整齐的发型被他弄地一团乱。  
“你还用那么温柔的眼神看着那只牧羊犬。”  
德米特里不自觉地绷紧了嘴角，长长睫毛下的翠玉色眼睛颜色黯淡。  
“季玛，那是因为他无辜地看着我的样子……让我想起了你……”  
随着最后一个字的尾音落下，季玛嘴里尝到了带着余温的红茶茶香。


	24. 午后

午后的阳光透过窗户洒进室内，投下大片金色的斑驳光影。  
当明媚的日光随着时间的推移，将墙边的躺椅也纳入怀抱的时候，暖阳带来的浓浓睡意也随之被渐渐驱散。  
即使如此，德米特里仍不愿睁开眼睛，只是将头埋入弗拉基米尔的颈窝，轻轻蹭了蹭。嗅着爱人身上犹带着的沐浴液的气味，感受着吹拂在发梢上节奏轻缓的呼吸，静谧的房间中，仿佛连时间都慢下了脚步。  
在这样一个慵懒的午后，德米特里突然回忆起了自己宣誓就职的那一天。  
那也是一个阳光遍洒大地的午后。  
记忆里那些热闹喧嚣的人群、繁杂的仪式流程、来自四面八方的祝贺，在历经时光的洗礼之后，都已悄然退去了颜色。  
回忆往昔，依然鲜明如昨日的，是仪式开始之前，在办公室临别时交换的浅吻；是在步入安德烈厅的那一刻，感受到的那道专注凝视的目光；是在大门缓缓开启前，手心中紧握的温暖；是在检阅的片刻时间里，交换的带笑耳语……  
德米特里清晰地记得，从第一次见面起，他就喜欢轻轻地、用近乎呢喃的语气叫自己名字，就像是……  
“季玛。”  
于是回忆与现实，就在这一声轻缓地呼唤中瞬间重叠。  
“醒了？”将头更深地埋入那人的颈窝，德米特里深深地呼吸，眷恋着他的体温与气息不愿离开。  
弗拉基米尔放开原本环抱在季玛腰际的手，在感到脖子上代表不满的啃咬之后，转而抚摸着他的后颈，“早醒了，就在你发呆的时候。”  
“又在骗人了……看不见我的脸，怎么知道我在发呆？”  
温热的呼吸随着吐出的每一个字句吹拂在耳际，弗拉基米尔下意识的缩了缩肩膀。  
然后在下一个瞬间，感受到湿润柔软的舌尖开始仔细描摹着耳轮的形状。  
“季玛……”  
带着细微颤抖的嗓音里有着不容错认的警告意味，弗拉基米尔仍然停留在德米特里光裸背脊的左手随着逐渐深入耳蜗的舔吻渐渐收紧。  
明明两个人靠的这样近，德米特里却觉得即使是站在他的身边，自己有时候依然不明白他在想些什么。  
就像现在，明明是如此闲适的休息时间，明明是自己和他分享着同样的温度，弗拉基米尔却依然站在他明晰的条理之间，无法全然的放松。  
“瓦洛佳……瓦洛佳、瓦洛佳、瓦洛佳、瓦洛佳……”  
随着每一次呢喃落下的，是一个又一个细碎的亲吻，从耳后到下颚、嘴角、脸颊、眼睑、额头、眉间，然后德米特里用手肘稍稍撑起身体，直视着弗拉基米尔那双在阳光下近乎透明的灰蓝色眼瞳，“瓦洛佳，我永远，永远都不会放手。”  
弗拉基米尔回望着德米特里的眼睛——那是他最爱的祖母绿的颜色——在里面看见的是坚定的信念，以及决然的、不顾一切的执着。  
“……好，如果你不想放，那就不要放。”   
弗拉基米尔闭上眼，在下一个让人窒息的深吻中彻底地放纵自己。


	25. 小小的恶作剧

安静的办公室中，瓦洛佳疲惫地揉了揉额角，合上手中刚刚完成的报告。  
似乎是感觉到主人已经完成了工作，刚刚还趴在桌角边的Buffy立刻起身跑到弗拉基米尔的身边，亲热地蹭了蹭他的裤腿。  
将Buffy一把抱到怀里，弗拉基米尔摸着牧羊犬手感良好的被毛，随手翻开桌上的笔电打开了新闻网站。  
粗略地浏览版面之后，弗拉基米尔点开了其中的某篇新闻，在看到其中的配图时微微皱了皱眉，但还是认真地看完了整篇报道。  
莹莹的白光打在脸上，让弗拉基米尔无甚表情的脸显得苍白严肃。  
看完报道，他伸手轻轻拍了拍腿上正舒服得眯起眼的Buffy的背，牧羊犬便乖顺地跳到了地上，却没再回到桌边，而是直接卧在了他的脚边。  
弗拉基米尔则又重新翻开了手边的报告，开始仔细校对是否还有差错疏漏之处。  
办公室里除了翻动文件的声响，就只有偶尔笔尖与纸页摩擦时的沙沙声。  
直到突然响起的电话铃声，才打破了一室的静谧。  
“恩，对。我知道……你今天不用赶过来，我晚上还要出席宴会，估计结束的时候都该凌晨了……不会，我有Buffy在身边。”  
电话里面依稀传出了些断续的埋怨，弗拉基米尔静静听着，嘴角却有了细微的弧度。  
“总统阁下，请你保持风度，这样委屈的声音有损你的形象……在我面前不需要形象？那我再告诉你个新决定好了，你的专属位置在新年之前都被Buffy取代了，在外面玩得开心，季玛。”  
在对方来得及反应之前，弗拉基米尔迅速地道了别然后挂上电话。  
“他现在一定在那儿跳脚了，肯定很有趣，可惜看不到啊……”   
弗拉基米尔这么喃喃自语着，又重新投入了工作之中。


	26. 回忆

十一年前，那双冰蓝色眼瞳的主人问他，“季玛，你是继续留在这里执教讲台，还是和我一起去莫斯科？”  
当这个选择静静放在他面前的时候，他犹豫过，也挣扎过。  
他出生于一个知识分子家庭，父母都是教师，从小到大的耳濡目染使他对讲台有着一份特殊的感情。  
但他明白如果选择留下，在他止步不前的时候，那个人会越走越远，直到他再不可触及的地方，终此一生他将再也没有机会陪伴在那个人的左右。  
那个人的前半生他没能够参与，那个人的后半生也将不会有他的身影。  
他发现自己无法接受这样的结果。  
于是他选择重新步入政坛，这一次不再是为了他的老师，只是为了那个人。  
那个时候的他看不见未来的方向，不知道他们最后能够走到哪里。  
但当他收拾行囊踏上飞机的那一刻，他的内心感到了前所未有的平静安定。  
他知道，他将去到他心之所向的地方。  
如今，这么多年都已在不知不觉中过去，他们一起经历了那么多风风雨雨，走过了那么多艰难困境，化解了那么多阴谋暗算。  
他一直紧紧跟随在那个人的身边，为他出谋划策、与他同甘共苦。  
世人总是看见那个人果断的手腕和漠然的表情，许多人不明白为什么他甘愿一直追随着他的脚步。  
只有他自己才知道，那个人为他做了多少，又为他付出了多少。  
也只有他自己知道，那个人曾是怎样不惜一切地维护他、帮助他。  
那个人在他跟随不上的时候停下脚步等待他，在他痛苦难过的时候陪伴他，在他彷徨无措的时候为他指点方向，在他犹豫的时候给他选择的权利。  
那个人从没有因为任何事情而勉强过他，甚至是在他为他铺平前路、扫清通向那个位置的所有障碍的时候，他依然让他自己选择，哪怕他的选择会让他之前所有的努力付诸东流。  
但他一直都记得，远在十年之前——那个人还没有正式踏上那个位置的时候——那一双他最爱的浅色眼睛曾经那样平静地注视着他，对他说，“季玛，现在的我就已经开始期待卸下总统职责的那一天了……”  
他知道，前路绝不平坦。  
但他更不能忍受的是那个人的脸上出现失望的表情，尤其那个表情是因他而起，所以他选择从那个人的手中接下总统的位置与责任。  
当他告诉那个人他的选择的时候，那一霎那，那双冰蓝色的眼睛里是一片异样的平静，那是一种因为太过复杂的情绪混合其间而逆生出的淡然，然后那个人轻声对他说“好，季玛。”  
在那之后，那个人更加频繁的带着他四处视察、访问，时常和他讨论政府的人员安排。  
工作更加忙碌，但他们相处的时间却反而增加了，就好像从今往后再不会有这样相处的机会。  
于是他问他，“瓦洛佳，明年5月之后你有什么计划？”  
他看见，那双在灯光下呈现出美丽灰蓝色的眼睛中泛起了微微的笑意，“我要好好去索契度个长假，什么事也不做，谁也不准来打扰……季玛，我肩负着这一切整整八年了。这八年的时间，对我来说已经太长太长。”  
那个人的语气里带着即将放下重担的释然和期待，他可以看见那个人眼中对于未来宁静生活的向往。  
但这却让不可遏制的恐慌从他的心底蔓延而上，以至于他问出口的话语都带着微微地颤抖，“你不准备再在政府中工作了？”  
“你希望我留下？”那个人伸手抚上他紧皱的眉间，语声温和。  
“做我的总理，不好吗？”  
迟疑了一下，他依然问了他，即使他知道那个人如今最渴望的是全然放松的休憩生活。  
有那么一会儿，那个人只是静静地看着他。  
当他再次开口的时候，语气里夹杂着罕见的迟疑，“我不留下，你的周围会少一些流言蜚语。你也可以走得更轻松一些，少一些负担，那样难道不是更好吗？”  
他握住那个人在他眉间缓缓游移的手，将额头紧贴上两人交叠的手心，“我想要的一直只有你……”  
当时，那个人任他这么倚着，却什么都没有说。  
在随后到来的政党代表大会上，那个人说如果他被选举为总统，那么他愿意作为总理与他一起工作。  
那一刻，他极力抑制着自己内心的欣喜之情，试图不要把那份喜悦表露在脸上，却还是在步下主席台的时候不由自主地脚步轻快。  
对他而言，再没有比这更好的承诺。  
然后，他们两人一直走到了今天。

他睁开眼睛，看着在他上方的那个人手里拿着文书，正在专心阅读。  
每当那个人专注于什么东西的时候，眼睛的颜色看起来就像是幽深的湖底，湛蓝无波。  
一如此刻。  
那个人空闲的那只手无意识地与他十指交缠着，自然地放在他的肚子上。  
他没有松开手，只是稍稍侧过头，将脸埋进带着那个人气味的毛衣之中，深深呼吸，然后呼唤那个呢喃过无数次的名字，“瓦洛佳……”  
那个人放下手里的文件，揉了揉他柔软的头发，然后却用无比温柔的语气对他提出了警告，“季玛，下次不准在我腿上睡觉，我腿都麻了。”


	27. 代价

刚刚结束了一个简短的会面，德米特里脚步轻快地径直回到了休息室。  
轻轻推开里间的房门，暖融融的阳光下，在他离开时犹在睡梦中的爱人此时已经醒来，正靠着床头读着不知从哪里拿出来的公文。  
仅仅瞥了床上的人一眼，德米特里立刻飞快地移开视线注视着墙壁，边脱下西装外套挂上衣钩，“瓦洛佳，就算室内开着暖气，你多少也披件衣服。”  
舒服地靠坐在床上的人挑了挑眉，从文件上移开目光，看着德米特里随手将领带一抽扔上衣架，“现在倒知道不好意思了？先前也没见你的熊爪子安分。”  
面对弗拉基米尔一脸戏谑的笑容，德米特里脸一红，颇有些恼羞成怒地一下扑到床上将人压在身下，“瓦洛佳！”  
“我的小熊生气了？”就这么任由一个大型重物扑到自己身上，弗拉基米尔也没反抗，只是稍稍调整了下姿势，将右手搭上了季玛的腰。  
“就算我说生气了，你也只会心情更加愉快地火上浇油吧？”顺势将头埋入弗拉基米尔的肩窝蹭了几下，德米特里不满地在对方光裸的脖子留下了一排牙印，“明天这个时候我就在印度了。”  
“准确地说，你应该已经开始和辛格的正式会晤了。”  
“临行之前，给我点鼓励？”  
德米特里用右手肘稍稍撑起身体，虽然是疑问的语气，但他显然并不准备等待对方回答，而是直接吻上了弗拉基米尔微启的嘴唇。  
在德米特里一路舔吻下滑到颈侧的时候，瓦洛佳伸出左手按住了季玛的肩膀，阻止对方进一步的动作。  
“瓦洛佳？”沙哑的声音里满含着疑问。  
“今天一个上午你还没闹腾够？”  
“可是接下来几天我都不能在你身边。”季玛拥紧身下人温热的身体，不愿就此停手。  
“答应我一个要求，就让你继续如何？”  
低着头的德米特里没能看见瓦洛佳眼里一闪而过的光芒，下意识地点着头，“好。”  
“很久没动手了，陪我练一场吧。”成功把小熊拐进陷阱的弗拉基米尔露出了一个十足幸灾乐祸的笑容。  
“在这里？！”  
“当然。”  
推开身上还没回过神的德米特里，弗拉基米尔起身拿起椅背上的晨袍随意系上带子，笑容满面的看着他的小熊在床上一脸无奈。  
僵持了两分钟，德米特里终于领悟到恐怕不遂了对方“练两手”的愿望，那么接下来就真的什么都不用指望了。  
乖乖下床解掉袖扣放到床头柜，正在将袖子挽到手肘的德米特里一抬头，发现对方完全没有换衣服的打算，“瓦洛佳你不换衣服？”  
“为什么要换？虽然晨袍的领口的确拉起来比较顺手，但你觉得穿这样我就会输？”  
“………………”  
德米特里看着全身上下只穿着一件松散的晨袍，带子还系的松松垮垮的弗拉基米尔就这么站在落地窗前的阳光下满脸期待地看着自己，内心顿时只有“死定了”这三个字在不停循环。  
虽然弗拉基米尔是黑带本来就没什么希望能赢，但穿成这个样子的瓦洛佳……根本、根本就没有办法下手！

“嘭——”“呜。”  
重物落地的声响和一声轻微的痛呼几乎同时响起。  
弗拉基米尔发觉自己兴致一上来多少有些没控制好手劲，毕竟对德米特里使出扫腰似乎有点下手太重了。  
“没事吧？”  
终于良心发现的他半跪在地上，在德米特里握住他伸出的手之后一使劲将对方拉坐了起来。  
“刚刚摔下去的时候可能撞到床脚了，”  
捂着红肿起来的额角，德米特里倚着床坐在地上疼得有些龇牙咧嘴。  
“看起来等下会青。”  
拿开德米特里的手，弗拉基米尔仔细看了看，有些愧疚的抚摸着伤处。  
“那就好好补偿我吧。”一把拉下弗拉基米尔，德米特里抬头狠狠吻了上去。


	28. 誓言

“欢迎回来。”  
刚刚走进办公室，弗拉基米尔便被从里间出来的人一把抱住。  
被扑抱住的惯性推得他稍稍后退了一小步，背脊正巧将没得来掩上的门完全关上。  
低下头，弗拉基米尔看见的是熟悉的深栗色卷发，于是习惯性地伸手揉了揉那头短发——是和记忆中一样的舒适柔软。  
“怎么了，季玛？”  
“没事，只是看看你出国这几天是不是又瘦了。”微微摇了摇头，德米特里顺势将脑袋搁在弗拉基米尔的肩上——那是他最喜欢的动作之一——蹭了蹭，“恩，的确有好好吃饭的样子。”  
弗拉基米尔沉默了一会儿，反常地没有回应德米特里的话，再开口时是看似毫无关联的话题。  
“是因为机场的事？”  
虽然是疑问的句式，可瓦洛佳的口气却是十分肯定的。  
“不，和那个没关系。”  
从颈侧传出的声音听来闷闷的，因而多少给人一种带着委屈的错觉。  
弗拉基米尔轻轻哼了声，微微上挑的尾音提醒着德米特里言不由衷可是不能蒙混过关的。  
深谙在弗拉基米尔面前还是坦白从宽比较明智这一点的德米特里，紧了紧环抱在对方腰际的双手。  
“只是有一点而已。”  
“有忧患意思是件好事，但过度的担心可就是杞人忧天了，季玛。”   
弗拉基米尔还停留在德米特里发间的手指用力地一阵乱揉，在把打理整齐的头发弄得一团糟后将一缕卷发缠绕在指尖把玩。  
“我知道，可……”  
弗拉基米尔的眼神有一瞬的晦涩难明，下一秒却依旧语气温和的安抚着眼前这个正抱着他寻求最原始安全感的爱人。  
“现场的工作人员都说了，只是意外而已。”  
他伸手轻拍着德米特里的背脊，带着安抚的意味。  
当德米特里抬起头，弗拉基米尔看见那双翠色的眼睛里依然是浓得化不开的忧虑。“但那是你的先遣机，要是你在……”  
“季玛，那只是一场意外！”未尽的话语被打断，一刹那，弗拉基米尔的表情甚至可以说是严厉的，“这件事没有、也不允许有其他任何的可能和猜测。”  
明白了弗拉基米尔的意思，德米特里再没反驳，但他紧抿的嘴角告诉弗拉基米尔，他的沉默并非是由于被说服。  
弗拉基米尔在那双深绿色的眼睛里看见的是倔强的不服和深深的担忧。看着闷声闹着变扭的爱人，弗拉基米尔带着些无奈的表情，伸手拧了拧他的脸颊，“等我卸任离开莫斯科的那天，你这样留在克里姆林宫我怎么放心。”  
“到那个时候，我就和你一起离开这里。”  
“我可是四面树敌，等离任之后，我自己都不知道会发生些什么，这样也和我一起离开？”  
“到那个时候，就换我保护你，以生命起誓。”斩钉截铁地如此誓言着，德米特里没有一丝一毫地犹豫。  
“我像是打不还手的人？你也未免太小看我了。”挑了挑眉，弗拉基米尔露出了一个颇有些柔软的笑容。  
德米特里看着这个看似温柔的笑容，却觉得后颈处掠过一阵凉风，那里面蕴含着什么令人感到恐怖和不祥的东西。  
其实他一直都知道，他最爱的这个人足够强大，从不曾依赖过谁。  
“我知道，你不需要任何人的保护。可是我不能允许自己袖手旁观，这是对自己立下的誓言，如此而已。”


	29. 敬英雄们

“让我们为能够享受现在、拥有未来，向在座的、以及那些已安眠了的英雄们致敬！敬英雄们！”  
杯中澄澈透明的液体折射着午后耀眼的阳光，德米特里高举起酒杯，一饮而尽。

挂断电话，弗拉基米尔一手揉着眉心，边合上尚未看完的发言稿，带着几乎是认命的无奈表情站起身。  
走到门边时他稍稍犹豫了一会儿，最终还是走回衣架旁，脱下西装外套仔细挂好，才举步离开。  
落地窗外阳光正好，脚下深红色地毯柔软，连脚步声都几不可闻的长廊上空无一人，仿佛是被时光遗忘的一角，百年光阴在这里似乎没有留下丝毫痕迹。  
对弗拉基米尔来说，这里仿佛拥有镇定人心的魔力，每每都能让他烦乱的心绪回归平静。  
可现下他却无心细细体会那静谧悠远的氛围，连原本喜欢的繁花绿荫都无暇欣赏，匆匆而过。  
在那扇再熟悉不过的白色门前停下脚步，弗拉基米尔闭上眼，深吸口气，手指握住冰凉的金属握把，徐徐吐出后才睁开眼睛，用力推开厚重的门扉。  
明亮宽敞的办公室内，西装被随意扔在门口，领带则被揉成一团静静躺在离衣服几步远的地方与它作伴，房间里静悄悄的似乎并没有人。  
环顾一圈，弗拉基米尔目标明确的径直走向被文件的小山淹没的办公桌，然后不出所料地看见那头熟悉的棕发。  
伸指捏住通红的耳朵尖，弗拉基米尔感受着手中滚烫的温度，“这次又是什么理由？”  
趴在桌上的房间主人此时才抬起头，那双祖母绿的眼睛看起来比往常湿润，连带脸上委屈的神情看去都加倍可怜，“祝酒。敬我们的祖国，敬那些逝去的先烈，敬国家的未来……我不喝也得喝，根本推不了，到后来好像还为我们的健康干过杯。”  
“第一年没经验勉强就算了，第二年是被车轮战灌倒，今年又换了这个么……”将刚倒好的水递给德米特里，弗拉基米尔长长叹了口气，“看起来我们的英雄们各个老当益壮，不仅当年在战场上英勇无畏，在酒桌上也都久经战阵，敬起酒来绝不心慈手软不说，还智计百出。”  
靠坐上桌沿，弗拉基米尔按上德米特里的太阳穴轻轻揉压，看着原本紧皱的眉心渐渐松开，才露出了接到电话之后的第一个笑容。  
“好点了就给我赶紧去洗个澡再好好睡会儿，现在半醉不醒的什么事都做不了，还乱发脾气把侍卫吓得打电话找我求救。”  
“我哪有乱发脾气……”  
乖乖喝完一整杯水的人委屈地撅了嘴。  
看着润泽的淡粉色嘴唇，弗拉基米尔忍不住弯腰凑近了舔去唇上带着的水色，“是谁一会儿要拿这个文件一会儿又要找那个资料，回头又嫌倒来的水太凉，换了一杯又抱怨太烫？前一秒让秘书把下个月的日程表交给你，人还没走出门就改口说要先重新审核演讲稿的，恩？”又亲了亲他的嘴角，弗拉基米尔拿过空了的玻璃杯，打算再去倒一杯。  
刚要绕过鎏金的椅背，左手忽然被拉住，身后一股大力袭来，猝不及防之下杯子被甩了出去，在地毯上咕噜着滚到了桌底。  
德米特里右手一使劲将弗拉基米尔按在墙上，左手粗暴地将衬衫下摆扯出来，在手掌贴上温热肌肤的瞬间，发出满足的叹息声。  
“季玛你，唔……”  
想要出口的话被纠缠而上的唇舌打断，滑入衬衫的左手沿着脊柱的凹陷处慢慢攀爬而上，温热的掌心仔细地抚摸过沿途的每一寸肌肤，再次回到腰间时，指尖滑过一道蜿蜒的弧线，在腰侧画着同心的圆，若即若离的指尖描绘出破碎的轨迹，在以为即将结束的时候再度轻抚上已经变得滚烫的肌肤。  
当第一个圆弧画下的瞬间弗拉基米尔便绷紧了身体，放在身侧的双手下意识地收紧，紧紧抓住了身后柔软的织物，仰起头深深喘息，在几乎是煎熬的快感中好不容易才将险些脱口而出的呻吟咽下。  
直到德米特里将左手重新抚上后腰，弗拉基米尔才意识到握在手心的究竟是什么。  
恍悟的瞬间，弗拉基米尔立刻松开双手，他揪住德米特里的衣衫，艰难地试图在克制不住地喘息与呻吟的间隙说出完整的句子。  
“季玛，放手。后面是……后面是你的总统旗。”  
正埋首颈间的德米特里恍若未闻地继续收紧右手，让彼此身体更加紧贴，抬头伸出舌头沿着耳轮舔吮而下，留下一片湿润水渍。  
在将柔软的耳垂含入口中轻轻啃咬留下一排细碎的齿印之后，德米特里才松开原本环在弗拉基米尔左肩的手，一个用力将对方背转过了身。  
冰凉的布料贴上弗拉基米尔高热的脸颊，带来一阵微微的颤抖。  
“你和它，很相称哦……”  
炽热的呼吸吹拂在弗拉基米尔的后颈，德米特里嗓音暗哑，毫不在意地扣紧弗拉基米尔的右手，置于旗上，任由他们交缠的十指揉皱了丝滑的布锦。


	30. 第一印象

“你已经见过了德米特里，觉得怎么样？”  
“满腔天真的热情和不切实际的理想。”  
“还是这么直接不留情面，不过对你来说已经是难得给出的不错评价了。”伸指点点笑意满满的眼睛，“很漂亮吧？”  
“是的，”弗拉基米尔有些迟疑，却还是诚实地点头承认,“安纳托利·亚历山大罗维奇。”  
“那双没有见过为生存而挣扎的残酷的眼睛，很难能可贵吧……尤其对你我来说，是不是？以后他就是你的属下了，可不要太欺负他，毕竟他也是我难得中意的学生。”  
年长的男人说着爽朗的大笑出声,而面前的金发青年只沉默地点了点头。


	31. 执念

“瓦洛佳、瓦洛佳、瓦洛佳、瓦洛佳……”  
他呢喃着这个名字，仿若这三个字具有神秘的魔性，只等串联成句就会展现出匪夷所思的奇迹。抬起手，他握住那最熟悉不过的掌心。  
那人有些费力地仰起头，蜻蜓点水般的吻静静印上他的额头。  
“季玛……我的季玛。”那人呼唤着他的名字，和过去千百次一样，只是语声更加柔软，伴着潮湿的呼吸在他耳畔吹拂。  
“瓦洛佳，你忘记你答应我的事情了吗？”  
收紧交握的手，十指相扣，这是他此生此世最缠绵的纠葛，也是他今生今世最无法放手的交缠。  
“怎么会？答应你的每件事我都记得，当初即使是远隔了整整三年的那份黑加仑冰激凌我都不曾忘记。”  
岁月的痕迹印划在那个人的眼角眉梢，他的面容早已不再年轻。  
可当他露出微笑的时候，那双冰蓝色的眼瞳里是和过去一模一样的隐约温柔。  
那是在年复一年流水般逝去的时光里已经深刻进灵魂的习惯，只要是面对他的时候，那人总会不自觉地柔和往常锋锐的棱角。  
“可你现在却打算食言。”  
“我答应过你，会永远陪在你身边。但我是不是忘记把下一句告诉你？我会永远在你身边，直到死亡将你我分离。即使我以前是KGB，你也不能指望我手中的枪能够敌过时间这个敌人啊……”  
或许是不喜欢他眼底透出的悲伤，那个人开起玩笑，以往这样的冷笑话总能让他哭笑不得，这回却只是让他眼里的水色愈发聚集。  
“瓦洛佳，我不管那么多，我只知道你答应过我，不会放我一个人在这个冷冰冰的地方。”  
“哪里是冷冰冰的地方了？我们早就不在那个金色圆顶的屋子里了，现在可是索契的夏天，怎么会冷？”似是有些累了，那人合上眼，任由黑暗主宰自己的视野——相握的手却瞬间感到了疼痛，一股子蛮狠的劲道，蕴含着不顾一切的疯狂——那个人重新睁开的眼里满溢着疲惫，看着他瞬间空白的表情，不舍在脸上一闪而逝。“我没事，季玛。”  
“瓦洛佳，没有你的地方，哪里都是一样的。”  
没有接话，那人转头看着窗外明媚热烈的阳光，绿草如茵，仿佛能感到扑面而来的蓬勃生机。  
“陪我再去看一次海吧，季玛。”  
那人这么说着，反握住他的手。


	32. 独占欲

多想用锁链绑住他的手脚，将他束缚在只有我才能触及的地方。  
多想用丝缎蒙住他的眼睛，让他眼里只能映出我的身影。  
你说他究竟是哪里好，那么多或艳丽妖娆或温婉可人的美丽容颜都留不住我的视线。  
只有他，什么都不用做，仅仅站在那里，就锁住了我的心，再也无处可逃。

我爱他，最爱他，爱到在我心里没有任何存在能与他相比，爱到即使整个灵魂都叫嚣着独占，还是无法罔顾他的意愿。  
他冰蓝色的眼睛笑起来会变成温暖的浅蓝，他紧抿的嘴角舔上去柔软又可口，他淡金色的头发摸上去意外的细软。  
他染上情欲的深色眼瞳，压抑不住的喘息，汗湿的额角，这一面只有我能看见，一点一滴都珍藏在心底。  
面对他，控制身体的再不是我自己，而是他。只能就这么看着他，看着他，站在离他最近的地方。  
让他的身影、他的声音、他的眼神、他的笑容，他所有的一切将我淹没至顶。

我爱他，只爱他，爱到即使已过去了二十年那么久这份感情也没有丝毫褪色，反而越加醇厚，爱到厌恶手中执掌的权柄，只因就是这无数人趋之若鹜的权利剥夺了与他相处的时间。  
繁忙工作的间隙，只是看着他，再烦乱的心绪都会平静下来。  
开会的时候，他喜欢斜倚着靠背，带着消解不去的疲惫。  
做报告的时候，他神情严肃，淡蓝色的眼睛像是冬季冰封的湖面。  
聆听别人发言的时候，他习惯双手交叠着放在桌上，正襟危坐的样子刻板又认真。  
他工作起来总是废寝忘食，他常说我令人操心，却不知他更让人放心不下。  
总是担心他是不是又没吃饭，是不是又熬夜通宵，是不是又没空倒时差休息。  
控制不了自己的思想，只能就这么念着他、想着他、挂心着他，恨不得时时刻刻都在他身边。


	33. 恼羞成怒

“季玛，你又在看什么？”  
“呃，报告而已。”  
“那你遮什么。”  
“没、没有啊，不信你看。”  
“季玛，你以为我不会开机吗？未免小看我了。”说着他伸手按下启动键，在看见待机界面的瞬间沉下了脸色，“德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇，你能不能给我一个合理的解释？”  
“就是、那个……我、我把IPHONE拍的照片顺手做了个合集，然后又随手把合集设定成了壁纸而已。”  
“给我删掉，立刻，马上！你那儿我管不着，但从现在起，你进白宫不准带任何数码设备在身上，不然就别想进我这扇门！”


	34. 存在

“我已经太累了，季玛。”抬起头，弗拉基米尔闭上眼睛仰靠在椅背上，双手随意地搭在扶手上。“什么时候才能卸下这副担子，直到死亡吗？”  
德米特里伸手覆上他冰凉的右手，任由无名指上的那抹金色隐没在掌心。  
没有睁开眼睛，弗拉基米尔只是自然地翻过手，一个十指交缠的动作。  
“瓦洛佳，我会一直、一直在你身边。无论何时只要你回头，我都在你身后。如果累了，那就休息一下，好不好？”  
“不，季玛。我希望你能走得稳些，走得快些，走到我的前面去。这样即使我不在，只要你还在就不用为她的未来担心。”  
“不，我不要！我知道，你最爱的一直是她，我也从来没有想过能取代她在你心里的地位。可我和你不同，我最爱的人只有你，一如你爱她、愿意为她付出一切。如果你不在了，我……”  
德米特里停住了，他不知道要说什么，他从没想过如果有一天弗拉基米尔不在他身边会是怎样。  
他已经习惯了，习惯了茫然的时候只要伸出手，弗拉基米尔就会牵住他的手，给他信心、给他鼓励；习惯了他所有的喜悦与悲伤、欢欣与失落，弗拉基米尔都与他一起分享；习惯了只要抬起头，就能看见弗拉基米尔的身影，习惯了……  
习惯了有弗拉基米尔的一切。  
对他而言，弗拉基米尔是只要想起来，就能感到安定与温暖的存在，是早就融入了他的骨血、密不可分的半身。  
德米特里收紧了交握的手，就是它的主人，和他一起走过了二十年的风雨。  
对他来说，这几乎是一半的人生——他的半生都与他共度。  
弗拉基米尔对他来说是不可或缺的存在，就算曾经分别，他最后还是站在了他的身边。  
他无法想象身边没有他的存在，也从没想过。


	35. 存在

“我已经太累了，季玛。”抬起头，弗拉基米尔闭上眼睛仰靠在椅背上，双手随意地搭在扶手上。“什么时候才能卸下这副担子，直到死亡吗？”  
德米特里伸手覆上他冰凉的右手，任由无名指上的那抹金色隐没在掌心。  
没有睁开眼睛，弗拉基米尔只是自然地翻过手，一个十指交缠的动作。  
“瓦洛佳，我会一直、一直在你身边。无论何时只要你回头，我都在你身后。如果累了，那就休息一下，好不好？”  
“不，季玛。我希望你能走得稳些，走得快些，走到我的前面去。这样即使我不在，只要你还在就不用为她的未来担心。”  
“不，我不要！我知道，你最爱的一直是她，我也从来没有想过能取代她在你心里的地位。可我和你不同，我最爱的人只有你，一如你爱她、愿意为她付出一切。如果你不在了，我……”  
德米特里停住了，他不知道要说什么，他从没想过如果有一天弗拉基米尔不在他身边会是怎样。  
他已经习惯了，习惯了茫然的时候只要伸出手，弗拉基米尔就会牵住他的手，给他信心、给他鼓励；习惯了他所有的喜悦与悲伤、欢欣与失落，弗拉基米尔都与他一起分享；习惯了只要抬起头，就能看见弗拉基米尔的身影，习惯了……  
习惯了有弗拉基米尔的一切。  
对他而言，弗拉基米尔是只要想起来，就能感到安定与温暖的存在，是早就融入了他的骨血、密不可分的半身。  
德米特里收紧了交握的手，就是它的主人，和他一起走过了二十年的风雨。  
对他来说，这几乎是一半的人生——他的半生都与他共度。  
弗拉基米尔对他来说是不可或缺的存在，就算曾经分别，他最后还是站在了他的身边。  
他无法想象身边没有他的存在，也从没想过。


	36. 失控

“Buffy,坐下。”话音刚落，毛茸茸的大型犬便乖乖地蹲坐原地，湿润的大眼睛瞧着它的主人，身后的尾巴“啪嗒啪嗒”的摇摆着，十分乖巧可爱的样子。  
伸手揉揉Buffy努力蹭过来的脑袋，看着它一脸享受地眯起眼，一身休闲服的弗拉基米尔干脆坐在了地上，任Buffy整个窝进了他的怀里不住地磨蹭。  
感受到身后哀怨的视线，他的嘴角染上了淡淡的笑意。“季玛，写完了？”  
“瓦洛佳……”  
“不要用这么委屈的声音，我给了你两个选择，不是吗？”  
“那也叫选择，要不把驾车应急手册抄十遍，要不以后都不坐我开的车，我根本没得选！”  
“你有这闲功夫抱怨，不如多写两行字。”  
“整整二十页，真的不能少抄几遍？”  
“你选第二个不就一遍都不用抄？”  
“我抄。”  
不用回头，弗拉基米尔完全能够想象出德米特里此时泫然欲泣的表情，他到底是不舍得太过欺负自己家的小熊，“抄完了给佐洛托夫送去，他要是认了死理可是连我都没办法的。”


	37. 比肩

“瓦洛佳，真的决定了？”  
“已经考虑和讨论的足够久了。”  
德米特里伸出手，指尖犹豫地触碰上弗拉基米尔的侧脸——若即若离——直至停驻在金白交杂的发迹。  
“可我……”  
那双翡翠色的眼睛里，浮现出压抑的痛苦。  
弗拉基米尔的手重叠上他的，渐渐收紧，“季玛，这么优柔寡断可不像你。”  
“如你当初所说，这是奴隶般的工作，无休无止，不得片刻安眠。”  
“这是我的选择。”  
“是。而我也说过，无论你做出的决定是什么，我都会无条件的支持。”  
“那就不要再愁眉苦脸了。”弗拉基米尔凑过去，笑着吻上德米特里眼角细碎的皱纹。  
温热的唇压上他的皮肤，带来柔软的触感，德米特里却紧皱起眉，无法压抑的痛苦跃上了他的眉梢。

 _瓦洛佳，四年之前，我站在你身后，只能借由想象来描摹你的艰辛和不易。  
这四年以来，我坐在你曾端坐的位置上、走过你曾走过的长廊、站在你曾发表演说的讲台上，我终于重叠上你当初位于此处时的视野和轨迹，终于能够与你比肩而立。  
直到亲身体验，我才真正理解在那过去的八年之中，你曾背负怎样的重担和压力——整个国家的期望与未来，荣光与责任。  
而我如今所面对的这一切，已经比你最初踏足此处的时候好了太多太多。  
我的身边有你的支持，有你辛苦构建而起的团队，这个经历了痛苦、磨难与动荡的国家也已开始走向复苏与稳定的轨道。  
即使如此，肩负着整个国家的巨大压力也不曾消减——新的问题与困境，新的机遇与挑战——这一切犹如巨石压在心口，时时刻刻压迫着神经，如同绷紧到极限的弓弦，无法放松亦不敢懈怠。  
可是，瓦洛佳，你当初肩负的是比我如今所挑起的更加沉重的重担，整整八年。  
那些年，我站在离你最近的地方，我以为我知道、我以为我理解、我以为我能够感同身受，可直到我站上那里，我才知道……  
曾经的我是多么的自以为是。_

“白头发越来越多了。”  
与先前毫无关联的话语，德米特里似乎完全没有听清弗拉基米尔究竟说了些什么，他只是凑近了，看着夹杂进越来越多银白的淡金色头发。  
像是知道他在想什么，弗拉基米尔叹了口气，松开手站了起来，拥抱住依然坐在沙发上的德米特里。  
“年纪大了头发不白才奇怪吧？”  
“我不喜欢你的白头发。”从弗拉基米尔的怀抱里传来德米特里闷闷不乐的声音。  
无奈地再次叹了口气，弗拉基米尔收紧了拥抱的双手。  
“季玛，很久以前我就发誓，为了捍卫她的尊严，我愿意付出一切。才智、青春、热情、哪怕是生命，我所有的一切都属于她。”  
双手环抱上弗拉基米尔的背脊，用力收紧，德米特里倾听着近在耳畔的有力心跳声。  
“我知道，瓦洛佳，我知道。”  
“无论如何，季玛，至少……我不再孤独。”

_那么，瓦洛佳，一切如你所愿，我就在这里，和你一起守望她的未来。  
只是希望你记得，为了你，我也愿意付出所有，我所有的希望、理想、信念、执着，都依你而存。  
You are everything to me, till the end of time._


	38. 不靠谱的约会

假设一：如果是谢尔盖  
如果是谢尔盖，约会就是一起去视察军工企业的工厂、去看航天展，或者去室内靶场一试身手。  
谢尔盖会和他一起坐在奔驰车的后座上，一边各自处理着手里积压的待批文件，一边有一搭没一搭的聊些不着边际的闲话——缅怀下过去或者说些自己听来的有趣八卦。  
视察的时候，谢尔盖会站在他身后半步远的地方，只要一回头，他就能看见谢尔盖那头熟悉的金发。

假设二：如果是伊戈尔  
如果是伊戈尔，约会就是一起研究政府的财政预算或者年度汇总报告。  
伊戈尔会拿着报表，带着计算机，和他一起逐一校核审阅各项开支。  
有可以删减或者不足的，伊戈尔会提出自己的看法，意见不一致的时候也会和他争论。  
意见一致之后，伊戈尔会拿着铅笔，仔细地把结论都记在报表空白的地方。

假设三：如果是西尔维奥  
如果是西尔维奥，约会就是一起去钓鱼或者度假。  
西尔维奥会把自家的庭院打扮的漂漂亮亮，种上好看的花草，在马圈里安排好精心挑选的可爱小马驹，然后邀请他去海边的私人别墅一起度过一个阳光明媚的惬意假期。  
当他回去的时候，西尔维奥会送上精心准备的小礼物，比如一些精致又奢华的小摆件。

假设四：如果是乔治  
如果是乔治，约会就是去参观自家的庄园，带他去见自己的父母。  
乔治会把自家养的各种小动物一个一个展示给他看，还会带他一起去坐快艇出海兜风。太阳好的下午，会和他一起坐在大大的遮阳伞下面喝下午茶。  
把自家的BARNEY交给他，让他训练自家的小狗“坐下”。

假设五：如果是叶夫根尼·米罗诺夫（艺术指导）  
如果是米罗诺夫，约会就是一起去看画展、音乐会，或者芭蕾表演。  
米罗诺夫会早早到场，拄着手杖站在剧院门口长长的台阶上。等他来了，才一边介绍今天欣赏的表演一边一起进场。

假设六：如果是德米特里  
如果是德米特里，约会就是——  
“瓦洛佳，抱一个嘛QAQ”  
↑这个白痴！


	39. 意志

“瓦洛佳，你……咳咳咳，怎么一屋子烟？”  
被迎面扑来的烟雾吓了一跳，猝不及防的德米特里被呛得用手掩着不停咳嗽，他快步穿过房间，一把拉开严丝合缝的窗帘，推开了巨大的玻璃窗。  
刹时间，妩媚柔和的月光洒了一地银白，徐徐微凉的夜风吹进来，夹杂着青草和鲜花的芬芳。  
深吸口犹带着潮气的新鲜空气，季玛回过头，看见弗拉基米尔正斜倚在沙发上，一手支着头，另一只手向前伸展着搁在被拉到近前的黑檀矮几上。  
他的指间夹着一支已燃到尽头的烟，长长的灰烬颤颤地、在微风来临的瞬间坠落在白瓷的缸底，断落成灰白的余烬。  
弯腰抽走残余着明灭火星的烟蒂，德米特里拉起那只手，凑过去吻了吻带着淡淡烟味的指尖，“上好的手工卷烟就这么被你糟蹋了。”  
“你的意思是我应该让它们物尽其用？”似笑非笑地抬起头看了看他，弗拉基米尔用脚将矮几踢开些，距离刚好够德米特里挨着桌沿坐下。  
“别，千万别。要是谢尔盖知道因为我的话让你抽烟的话，他一定会直接掏枪崩了我，绝对会。”  
“你不要总是把谢廖沙想得这么暴力。” 弗拉基米尔坐直身体，伸手勾住德米特里的领口将他拉近了，开始慢条斯理地解着他的领带，“再说，我不沾烟酒这点也算是人尽皆知。”  
德米特里稍稍侧头想了想，点头同意，一边任由弗拉基米尔扯下领带之后牵过他的手继续拆袖扣。  
“说起来，相识以来我最多也只见你像这样点着烟，然后搁在旁边任它烧尽，从没见你吸过一口。不过即使只是这样，这么多年我也没见过几次。”  
解下的领带和袖扣被一起扔到矮几的另一边，弗拉基米尔懒洋洋地靠回去，“吸烟有害健康，季玛，我以为即使你是个网虫，至少也该看见过电视里的戒烟广告。”  
德米特里将单手撑在腿上支着脑袋，皱起眉头，“瓦洛佳，你……”  
弗拉基米尔却摆了摆手，打断了他的话，“看过关于那个的报告了？”  
“恩。”闷闷的应了一声，德米特里下意识地瘪了嘴，“还不是被那边那个煽动的，想试探我们的底线？也未免太小看我们的决心了。”  
“最终还是要……”  
“那是已经决定了的事。”  
“我已经，”弗拉基米尔停顿了一下，闭上了那双灰蓝色的眼睛，“我不想你也……”  
“瓦洛佳，我早就不是大学里那个不谙世事的教授了。”  
“那不一样。”  
“没什么不一样的，瓦洛佳，不过是些形而上的无聊东西。”  
弗拉基米尔一下睁开了眼睛，他的眼神几乎是凌厉的，“季玛，我不想你的手也染上血腥。”  
德米特里什么都没说，他只是站了起来，将矮几又踢远些，然后半跪在沙发前的地毯上。  
他的双手按在瓦洛佳的腿上，为了让自己能够直视那片近乎透明的冰蓝海洋，他微微地仰起头，“瓦洛佳，我爱你。”  
叹了口气，弗拉基米尔吻上他的眼角，“我知道。”  
“瓦洛佳，我爱你，要永远和你在一起。这是我的愿望，也是我的决心。除此之外，没有任何东西是值得我在乎的。所以，难得去了那边就好好去享受一下吧，相信开幕式一定不会让你失望的。至于家里的事情，既然我行使总统的权利，那么所有的责任自然也由我承担，别再瞎操心了。”


	40. 荣光

他们站在临时搭建起来的平台上，不远处的聚光灯投落下明亮的光，带来仿佛世界被割裂的错觉。  
恍惚间，德米特里觉得台下激昂的音乐与喧闹欢呼的声音都被分隔进了另一个不同的时空，而他所位于的这个世界，被白蒙蒙的白炽光线所充斥，除此以外，就只剩下脚下的舞台和此刻站在他身前的瓦洛佳。

德米特里和弗拉基米尔一样，爱着这个养育了他们的国家。  
可他自己知道，他对这个国家的爱没有弗拉基米尔那样深沉、那样义无反顾。  
弗拉基米尔经历了这个国家最辉煌灿烂的时代，他在那个振奋人心的年代成长起来。可他也经历了这个国家最颓丧迷惘的时代，国家一夕之间从巅峰滑落，社会分崩离析，人民穷困潦倒、为了生存而艰难挣扎。  
弗拉基米尔曾经与这个国家一样，陷于迷茫和痛苦而无法挣脱，可他最后依然以自己的意志决定了他未来前进的方向，而这个决定亦改变了他身边许多人的命运。

德米特里看着此时站在他身前的那个人。  
那是他尊敬的师长、亲密的挚友，亦是他的知己、他的导师，是他所信赖、甚至是依恋的人。  
弗拉基米尔就站在他的身前，离他仅仅两步之遥的地方。  
分明是伸手可及的距离，近在咫尺，他却无法伸手触碰。  
只是因为，在这个时刻、这个地方，这个举动是不被需要和允许的。

弗拉基米尔为这个国家付出了他的所有，青春、热血、才智、几乎所有的时间和精力。  
这个他深爱的国家，亦用信任作为回报。  
这个国家、这个国家的人民、这个国家的未来再一次选择了他，将掌握着前进方向的缰绳再次交到他的手上，相信他将铸就这片广袤土地未来的光辉和壮丽。

此刻，他们站在荣光之中，那光明背后的黑暗和伤痕、痛苦和艰辛，无人可见。


	41. 延续至今的习惯

“季玛，报告改一下，数据和秘书处新交上来的那份统计材料不一致。”  
弗拉基米尔一手拿着马克杯——上面还盖着两块牛奶土司——一边推开办公室的门冲着正埋首文件山的律师先生喊了一声。  
等德米特里手忙脚乱地接住迎面飞来的装订整齐的报告书之后再抬起头的时候，刚才还在门口弗拉基米尔早就没了踪影。

随着新年假期的临近，各种事务性的报告和汇总总结让市政府的所有工作人员都应接不暇。  
大半的官员都不得不在下班时间之后继续留在办公室加班加点，即使是身为副市长的弗拉基米尔也毫不例外，甚至是更加忙碌——积压在他办公桌上的文件似乎总是在持续增加的过程中。  
作为法律顾问的德米特里也同样忙得几乎脚不沾地。  
许多文件和报告在正式发布之前都需要经过再一次的校对以保证不在法律流程上出现失误，因此整个顾问团队都忙得人仰马翻。  
而为了提升整体的工作效率，秘书处与顾问团在彼此进行工作的过程中可以同时完成的事务重新进行了统筹划分，比如数据的校对由顾问团队代劳，至于顾问团队修改之后的文字修饰由秘书处负责。

虽然每天都累到一打开家门就想直接栽倒在床铺上昏睡到天明，德米特里却也因为这样充实的生活感到一种奇妙的满足。  
每天一睁开眼睛第一个浮现在脑海里的就是当天的工作安排，晚上闭上眼睛之前最后想到的是还有多少工作因为来不及被挤到了第二天。  
除此之外，德米特里在心底的角落里偷偷承认，每天都能有不算太少的与弗拉基米尔相处的时间也是他对目前这样超负荷的工作依然甘之如殆的原因之一。  
在此之前，绝大多数时候他只能在过道上与弗拉基米尔偶遇然后互相点点头算是打个招呼，若是彼此都不是太忙的话也许还能再聊一会。  
也有的时候，他会一连几天都碰不上弗拉基米尔，这样的情况每次都让他无比沮丧，但的确又常常发生。

“季玛，你在吗？”  
突然从门口传来的声音将沉浸在自己思绪中的德米特里吓了一跳，差点从椅子上蹦起来。几乎是在声音响起的同一瞬间，办公室的门被一把推了开来。  
看清站在门口的是去而复返的弗拉基米尔，德米特里疑惑地眨了眨眼睛。“怎么了，瓦洛佳？”  
“定时投喂小动物。” 弗拉基米尔边晃荡着手里的玻璃瓶子边径直向着季玛办公桌的方向走去，“老朋友送来的礼物，给你一份尝尝。”  
德米特里接过瓶子看了看，“牛奶？”  
“直接从农庄带回来的，号称既新鲜又香醇。你早饭还没吃吧？配面包刚好。”  
于是当德米特里终于校对完了报告有时间吃上迟到许久的早饭的时候，他一边喝着牛奶一边啃着从家里带来的面包，不由自主的，他觉得工作即使再这么忙上一个月，也不会是一件让人难以忍受的事情了。


	42. 暖阳与木屋

伸手推开露台的玻璃门，冰冷的风立时灌进了温暖的室内，让弗拉基米尔不由自主地缩了缩脖子。虽然身上穿着厚实柔软的毛衣，可他多少还是感到有些寒冷。  
不过对此他并不在意，也没有再去拿件外衣套上的打算。  
将手撑在露台铁质的护栏上，弗拉基米尔感受着干燥凉爽的微风拂过脸颊，享受地微微眯缝起了眼睛。  
他一直都很喜欢索契，尤其是索契的冬季。  
皑皑的白雪覆盖了目之所及的缓坡山地，阳光落下处，积雪的反光似乎让这个世界都变得纤尘不染，显得洁白而美丽。  
弗拉基米尔闭上眼睛，深吸口气，感受着凉意顺着鼻腔一路蔓延，驱散了最后一点残留的睡意。  
他一直都觉得，索契的空气似乎都沾染着独特的冰雪气息，清冽而怡人，不同于莫斯科的喧嚣浑浊。  
或许也正是因为这点，让他和德米特里对于逗留在索契的休憩时光总是格外留恋。  
他听见身后方才被随手关上的玻璃门与滑槽摩擦而发出的微响，笑意随之静静染上他的唇角眉梢，而他犹不自觉。

即使是难能可贵的休假，生物钟虽然稍稍延迟了一些时间，还是没能让联邦的总统阁下有机会懒床至日上三竿。  
德米特里其实并没有真正清醒，他仍然闭着眼睛，只是翻了个身，下意识地伸手向左边揽去却出乎意料的摸了空，落在被褥上的指尖触摸到的最后一丝余温也正一点一滴地散去。  
他猛地睁开眼睛，在看清身边的确没人之后，瞬间便没了再睡回笼觉的心思。

当德米特里一推开门，立刻被索契明媚热烈的阳光晃得一时睁不开眼。  
等他适应了明亮的光线，放下遮挡在眼前的手，就看见弗拉基米尔站在那里，倚着身后黑色的护栏，正对着他露出笑容。  
弗拉基米尔的背后衬着正折射着日光的银白雪地，让他整个侧脸的线条都变得柔和起来，他微微向上翘起的嘴角带着不自觉地温柔，那双美丽的灰蓝色眼睛正专注的看着他，他能看见里面映照着自己的身影。  
一刹那，德米特里的脑海空白一片，几乎忘记了呼吸。  
直到弗拉基米尔凑近了，温热的唇贴上他的，一个一触即分的吻。  
弗拉基米尔柔软的唇擦过他的耳际，低哑的声线像最上等的绸缎那般从季玛的耳边滑过。  
耳鬓厮磨，极尽缠绵。  
德米特里听见他轻声呢喃，“早安，我的季玛。”


	43. 惊喜

弗拉基米尔带着微微苦恼的表情看着此刻放在桌上的东西，对于自己可以算得上鬼使神差的举动，他此时几乎悔得忍不住想要扶额。

德米特里站在过道上，只犹豫了大概一秒，便将刚刚审阅好的文件夹到腋下，总算能腾出一只手来敲门——他的另一只手上此时正端着一碟点心——习惯性地轻扣两下，接着就直接推开了并没有上锁的门。  
当他走进办公室，看见的就是他的总理飞快地抬起头——带着只有他能看出来的苦恼表情。  
“瓦洛佳，是报告有问题？”  
闻言他的总理牵了牵嘴角，脸上的表情进一步升级，从苦恼演变成了纠结。  
德米特里多少觉得有些奇怪，从桌上文件的封皮判断，很明显这只是一份日常性的报告，显然不会是他的总理苦恼的来源。

弗拉基米尔看着总统阁下睁着那双暗绿色的眼睛瞧着他，那双眼睛里的疑惑与好奇是那么明显得毫不掩饰。  
内心忍不住又纠结了半分钟，弗拉基米尔最终挫败地叹口气，却还是忍不住捂住脸无声地呻吟了一声。  
“季玛，转过身去。”  
如果说德米特里刚刚还只是有一些好奇的话，那么现在他好奇心就跟个被吹得呼呼膨胀起来的气球似得。  
他还不知道是什么使得他的总理如此困扰，不过他相信答案很快就会揭晓。

德米特里的耳朵敏锐地捕捉到背后传来抽屉被拉开的声音，接着是纸张被翻动发出的细微响动，然后他听见了身后渐近的脚步声。  
又十秒钟之后，德米特里再次看见了他的总理。  
面前摊开的掌心上静静躺着一只有着金色细链和雕花表面的怀表，与众不同的是表链的一端不是呆板的金属片而是做成了一只惟妙惟肖的棕熊剪影，人立起来的后腿和放在胸前的上肢让这个原本简单的图案显得憨态可掬。  
仔细看去，德米特里发现表壳上的图案也是与之相配的主题，那上面被精心雕刻的藤蔓与花草的装饰图案围绕在中心的同样是一只棕熊。  
准确的说，是一只正坐在草地上的幼熊，它的手里抱着一个罐子——边缘还粘着些蜂蜜——身边则散落着一些小浆果和鲜花。  
德米特里接过怀表拿在手里细细抚摸，越看越喜欢，半响才抬起头。“瓦洛佳？”  
“上次坐车看见路过的商店贴着宣传画，就买回来了。”  
“瓦洛佳，我记得我们平常走的那几条路附近都没有卖这种东西？”  
“……不是在莫斯科。”  
“你上次外事访问我记得时间很赶，飞过去开完会就直接又飞回来了。”  
“我回来的路上顺便买的。”  
德米特里什么都没说，只是静静看着自己的总理，一副似乎被伤了心的样子。  
“我去的路上看见的，回来的时候特地让保镖绕了路去买的，行了吧？”年长的总理颇有些恼羞成怒地伸手想把总统手里的怀表拿回来，“不要算了，我知道它既做不了摆件你也没机会用。”  
德米特里反应异常敏捷地迅速把手收到了背后，  
“不行，不行。瓦洛佳，送出去的东西就是拨出去水，怎么能再要回去。你不是这么小气吧？要不我也送你个礼物作为回礼好了。”  
话音还没落下，德米特里就凑过去响亮地在自己总理的脸上亲了一口。  
“季玛，你的吻在我看来连一个卢布都不值，居然想用这个打发我吗？”  
“瓦洛佳！”  
这一回，联邦总统声音里的伤心多少能算得上是“情真意切”了。


	44. 嫉妒心

弗拉基米尔脚刚迈进更衣室，就被一股大力猛地向后推去。  
他踉跄着退后两步，后背重重砸上了门板，疼痛让他忍不住微微皱起眉。  
“季玛，你不能因为……唔……”  
责备的话语还来不及出口，就被堵回了嘴里。  
舔咬、吮吸，交缠追逐的舌，来不及咽下的口水沿着弗拉基米尔的嘴角滑落。  
等他终于从几乎夺去了呼吸的激烈亲吻里回过神，德米特里炙热的呼吸已吹拂上他的颈侧。  
灵巧湿润的唇舌紧随其后，吮吸着肌肤，像是饥渴的小兽面对猎物却不知从何处下口，只能啃咬着妄图刺穿肌肤吸食其下流动的血脉。  
微微的刺痛混合着酥麻的感觉蔓延而上，弗拉基米尔仰起头，喘息着像是濒临窒息的溺水者。  
他不可自抑地抬起手揪住德米特里细软的棕发，另一只手紧紧抓住对方黑色的T恤，像是想要推拒，却又忍不住收紧手臂让两个人的身体更加紧贴得没有空隙。  
弗拉基米尔仅剩的理智在他的大脑深处疯狂鸣响着警铃——体育馆的更衣室并不具备多少隔音效果，而且他们两个甚至还站在门边。  
“别……季玛。”  
如果这句阻止没有因为急促的喘息而语不成句，也许还会有那么一点儿威慑力。  
伸手更加用力地搂紧弗拉基米尔，德米特里恶质地摆了下腰，两个人的坚硬隔着并不厚实的布料相互摩擦。  
感到腰后猛然攥紧的手和耳边骤然加速的呼吸，德米特里的嘴角带上了坏心的笑容。  
“现在喊停？”  
半跪到地上，德米特里撩起弗拉基米尔宽松的休闲服，刻意放慢速度地顺着腹部肌肉的纹理一点点舔吻而上。  
他的头半仰着，看着一层薄薄的淡粉色渐渐在弗拉基米尔的脸颊上晕染开来。  
直到一口咬上弗拉基米尔因紊乱的气息而上下滑动的喉结，低低的笑声从德米特里的喉咙里响了起来。“还要不要停？”  
弗拉基米尔低下头，德米特里看见那双平日里冷淡无波的眼睛如今已然变得暗沉晦涩，原本浅色的唇上已经被咬出了牙印的痕迹，连眼角都带上了淡淡的绯红。  
弗拉基米尔注视着季玛墨绿色的眼睛，努力试图平复急促的呼吸。  
“停下。”  
德米特里稍稍退后了些，像是准备听从要求。  
他维持着微仰起头的姿势对着弗拉基米尔露出了一个稍显腼腆的微笑，长长睫毛下的眼睛亮晶晶的看着自己的爱人。  
然后他低下头，用牙齿咬住金属的链扣，一点点向下移动。  
原本扶在腰间的手也没闲着，灵巧地解开了皮带的搭扣和裤子的金属扣，当拉链被衔着拖到底端，两只手配合默契地一使劲就将牛仔裤直接扯到了脚踝。  
“季玛，你……”  
弗拉基米尔想要说什么，却突然在下一秒用力咬住自己的嘴唇，可是依然没能阻止呻吟逃出他紧抿的嘴角。  
那双瞬间睁大的蓝色眼睛里，倒映着德米特里貌似无辜的绿瞳。  
维持着半跪在地上的动作，德米特里张开嘴隔着底裤轻薄的布料含住了弗拉基米尔已经半勃起的地方。温热的呼吸透过布料贴上敏感的皮肤，弗拉基米尔的双腿掠过一阵颤抖，他不得不伸出手按上德米特里的肩膀来保持平衡。  
德米特里的唇舌用着最能撩拨瓦洛佳神经的力量恰如其分地向下按压，一边有意识地调整脑袋的位置以便弗拉基米尔能够看见他伸出的舌尖是如何隔着那层薄薄的布料偎贴在已然越发坚硬的地方。按在他肩膀的那只手渐渐收紧，紧扣的手指将衣服揉成一团，修剪良好的指甲却并没有让德米特里感到丝毫疼痛。  
德米特里幽暗的绿眼睛里此刻满满俱是计谋得逞的得意，也许他是这个世界上最清楚做什么以及怎么做才能“取悦”弗拉基米尔的人。  
十多年的耳鬓厮磨，早已让他们成为最熟悉彼此的人。  
似乎对于德米特里的暗自窃喜感到不满，弗拉基米尔松开了扣在季玛肩上的手转而一把拽住了他的领口，一个用力就将他拽了起来。  
干脆地踢掉挂在脚上的裤子，弗拉基米尔那双因为高昂的情欲而神采奕奕如同闪闪发亮的宝石的蓝眼睛此刻直直注视着德米特里，“要做就去里面，别站在门口。”  
“遵命，我的陛下。”  
故意用两个人私下开玩笑的时候才偶尔会使用的称呼，德米特里带着大大的笑容用力将主动凑近的弗拉基米尔抱了个满怀。


	45. 感官

休息室房门关上的瞬间，德米特里嘴角边的笑容也随之消失了踪影。  
他闭上眼，凭着先前对房间的模糊印象摇摇晃晃地向着记忆中沙发的位置走去。  
将近两个小时的记者会不仅让德米特里的体力几乎消耗殆尽，更带给他一身无法消解的疲惫感。  
那些形形色色、别出心裁的提问，没有时间仔细斟酌却又不能显得含糊其辞的应答，远比他预料的耗费精神，几乎贯穿了整个记者会的闪光灯则更是雪上加霜。  
当记者会尚处在筹备期的时候，无论是为德米特里提出中肯建议的顾问团队，或是作为他的前任替他总结经验教训的弗拉基米尔，都早已告诫过他要对不停闪烁的闪光灯做好充足的准备。  
作为政府曾经的第一副总理，德米特里原以为他对闪光灯早已有了一定程度的免疫力，直到刚刚才结束的记者会给了他当头一棒。  
他不是没有在现场看过弗拉基米尔的记者会，只是从没想过在未来的某一天自己会成为记者会的主角，更没料到主角与旁观者的不同身份会带来这样天渊之别的感受。

国家新任总统的首次记者会，不论是到场媒体的数量还是受到的关注程度都与副总理时期完全不可同日而语。  
当他站上主席台面对着台下密集的长枪短炮的时候，说一点不觉得紧张无疑是自欺欺人。  
可弗拉基米尔对他说的那些话——要面带微笑、要自信沉重，语速不能太快、也不能过慢——那些告诫、那些训练，德米特里都牢牢记在心底，他不允许自己令弗拉基米尔失望。  
最终，新任总统的第一次记者会以一个再完美不过的结束划下句点——没有冷场，也没有尴尬的沉默。  
安静的休息室里，德米特里忍不住微笑起来。  
虽然弗拉基米尔没能来现场，也许因为日程安排连直播都没法看到，可他相信弗拉基米尔一定会为他的表现感到骄傲。

突然之间，德米特里的身体紧绷起来。  
虽然闭着眼睛，可他能感觉到休息室里并不只有他一个人——那种被注视的感觉是如此清晰。  
紧张情绪仅仅维持了不足一秒，德米特里便重新放松了下来。因为能够让门口的护卫们视如无睹、来去自如的人，在整个路俄罗斯也只有一个。  
正当德米特里准备睁开眼睛的时候，他感到有温热的掌心贴上了他的眼睛。  
“不用睁，你眼睛很累很酸了吧？那就休息一下，把手给我，季玛。”  
捂在眼睛上的掌心温热柔软，从相贴的皮肤传递过来的热量一直暖到心里。  
近在耳边的是他再熟悉不过的声音，此时却格外温柔，像是羽毛轻轻拂过耳际。德米特里觉得胸口有什么满溢了出来，连眼睛似乎都酸胀了起来，“瓦洛佳……”  
“你脚前面就是把椅子，要是我不在，你是准备摔死自己吗？”  
“瓦洛佳！”  
温情感动的气氛瞬间就被这么一句话给破坏殆尽，德米特里不由得有些哭笑不得，他的瓦洛佳总是不肯坦率地表达对别人的关心。  
“手给我。”  
德米特里乖乖伸出手，任由弗拉基米尔牵着向前走去。  
明明眼前一片黑暗、什么都看不见，他却没有丝毫的担忧与恐惧，仅仅是想到瓦洛佳在身边，就令他感到一种无法言语的安心。

“都坐下了，给我松手。”  
“瓦洛佳……”  
德米特里一脸委屈地瘪了嘴，用甜得腻人的声音试图耍赖。  
“我要去拿毛巾，季玛。”  
手背被安抚性地轻拍了一下，德米特里只能心不甘情不愿地松开手。  
只过了一会儿，他就听见脚步声再次靠近了，然后有温热的毛巾敷在了他的脸上。  
“一脸的油，你也不嫌难受。”  
弗拉基米尔细心地用热毛巾替德米特里擦干净了脸，接着抽走了他脖子上的领带、解开了原本扣得一丝不苟的领口和袖口。“躺一会儿？ ”  
“你留在这儿，我就好好休息。”  
“看在你昨天通宵准备记者会的份上，”戳了戳那个躺在沙发上还不安分的人的脑门，弗拉基米尔坐到了他的身边，“下不为例，不许用不好好休息这种事来任性。”  
而此刻仰躺着的总统阁下越发的得寸进尺，磨磨蹭蹭地向着弗拉基米尔的方向越贴越过去。  
无奈地揉了揉额角，弗拉基米尔弯下腰吻上德米特里的额头，一触即分。  
“季玛，今天辛苦了，睡一会儿吧。”  
将刚刚被德米特里扔在一边的西装外套盖在了他的身上，弗拉基米尔向后靠上沙发，也闭上了眼睛。  
原本放在一边的手，此时静静地和德米特里牵在一起。


	46. 夜场电影

斜依着身后的沙发，微微偏过头不知在想些什么——刚刚挂断电话的德米特里，回头看见的便是弗拉基米尔这幅难得一见的发呆样子。  
平时出现在公众面前的弗拉基米尔常常是冰冷着表情，眼神锐利地目视前方，看起来虽然严肃又不苟言笑，却给人可以倚靠的感觉。  
即便是对于德米特里，这样微微带着些迷糊的弗拉基米尔都是难得一见的。  
他下意识地屏住呼吸，放轻了动作小心翼翼地向弗拉基米尔的身边靠去，然后迅速敏捷地贴上吸引着他视线的薄唇——一个蜻蜓点水的吻。  
回过神的弗拉基米尔摸了摸嘴唇，扬起一个带着笑意的弧度，“电话打完了？”  
“恩，本来也没什么事，来之前我可有好好赶工。”德米特里微扬起头，带着几分得意的炫耀。  
看着露出孩子一样笑容的德米特里，弗拉基米尔笑着凑上前，“努力工作奖励自然是要奖励的……”  
句子的尾音淹没在交叠的双唇之间。  
弗拉基米尔仔细地沿着唇线描摹而过，却坏心地躲避着德米特里纠缠而上的舌尖，直到感到下唇被略略用力啃咬——夹带着显而易见的不满，才主动舔吮上季玛的舌——唇齿交缠。

“松手，瓦洛佳……”  
汗水蜿蜒过德米特里光洁的额头，模糊了视野，颤颤地凝在睫毛上将坠不坠。  
伸出舌尖舔去水珠，弗拉基米尔咬上季玛的鼻尖，“不。”  
简单干脆的一个字，那双蓝色的眼里是孩子似不怀好意的狡黠。  
收紧扶在弗拉基米尔腰际的双手，德米特里感受着手下羊绒毛衣柔软的织纹刮蹭着掌心，酥痒的感觉像是顺着手臂一直爬到心上，挑拨着本已急不可耐的心弦。  
他狠狠吻上弗拉基米尔早已红肿湿润的唇，窜进温热的口腔中追逐那条闪躲的软舌，舔过每一个角落，然后扯着那人滑软的舌纠缠不放，带着急不可耐又蛮横的气势。  
那双翡翠绿的眼睛里却水色聚集，似是下一秒就会有泪珠滚落，满是祈求和委屈的看着面前那双被情欲熏染得暗沉的深蓝眼瞳。  
弗拉基米尔带着薄茧的指腹缓缓抚过，精心修剪过的指甲轻轻搔刮着肌肤。  
迭起的快感随着那只灵巧活动的手海浪般一波波冲刷着德米特里的神经，明明只差一点就可以解放，那人却摁住了最后的底线，恶质地撩拨着他忍耐的极限。  
“瓦洛佳，让我……”埋入那人的颈窝，细碎的呻吟控制不了地溢出。  
唇下紧贴的脉搏是和他一样激烈的频率，德米特里再也忍耐不了地一口咬上瓦洛佳汗湿的脖颈。  
潮湿的呼吸吹拂在德米特里耳畔，弗拉基米尔张嘴含住他的耳垂，啧啧的水声近在耳畔，德米特里咬紧牙关，依稀尝到了淡淡的血腥。  
“再忍一分钟，恩？”  
沙哑的声音飘进德米特里几近迷蒙的意识，带着几不可辨的颤抖。  
“瓦洛佳……”  
似乎除了这三个字再也说不出别的话，德米特里只是不断重复着，呢喃着这个名字。  
他一直知道只要弗拉基米尔想，不论什么事都能做得出人意料的优秀，比如骑马、比如钢琴、比如摩托艇。  
却从没想过弗拉基米尔出色的学习能力，有一天会以这种方式使用在他的身上。  
被汗水模糊的眼睛几乎什么都看不清，德米特里紧紧拽着弗拉基米尔的毛衣，像溺水的人拼命抓住最后的救命稻草，努力忍耐着本能的冲动。  
因为弗拉基米尔要他忍耐……  
为了瓦洛佳，无论什么他都心甘情愿。  
几乎是弗拉基米尔松开手指的同一刹那，从未有过的激烈高潮让德米特里的眼前瞬间一片漆黑。  
快感从神经末梢呼啸着席卷而上，充斥了所有的感官，极致的欢愉甚至让德米特里有那么几秒几乎失去了意识。  
当德米特里从释放之后的余韵中缓过神来，他喘息着再一次吻上瓦洛佳。这一次，是个缱绻的吻，绵长却温柔。

德米特里拉开两人之间的距离，发现他们几乎仍然可以算得上衣着齐整——他只是解掉了皮带和拉链，弗拉基米尔则仅仅是被拉开领口，露出的脖子上湿润的吻痕格外显眼。  
弗拉基米尔原本双腿分开半跪在沙发上，德米特里的手刚好可以很自然地环在他的后腰上。  
不过长时间保持这样的姿势显然并不轻松，弗拉基米尔此时选择了跪坐下去，好减轻些身体的负担。  
虽然他们身下的是豪华皮椅，但本质依然是单人座椅，为此弗拉基米尔不得不紧贴着德米特里坐在他的腿上来保持平衡。  
弗拉基米尔看了一会儿自己抬起的左手，然后凑过去，淡色的舌尖从殷红色的唇间伸出，慢慢地从指尖一点点舔吮而下，追逐着蜿蜒流淌而下的白浊颜色。  
他蓝色的眼睛被睫毛半掩着，专心致志的样子，像个不懂事的小孩子舔掉打翻在手上的牛奶。  
德米特里不是第一次看见弗拉基米尔这样的举动，他知道弗拉基米尔只是嫌手上粘湿的触感不舒服，又懒得去洗手。  
可每次看见这样的弗拉基米尔，他依然不可遏制地想扑上去狠狠吻住那个人，直到喘不过气。弗拉基米尔的脸上明明是那么端正严肃的表情，看着却说不出的情色。  
德米特里忍不住动了动身体，感到紧贴着他大腿的弗拉基米尔依然火热坚硬，没有丝毫的纾解。  
他伸手覆上那里，然后看见弗拉基米尔脸颊上更添了一抹潮红。  
“让我做，好不好？”  
德米特里凑过去，将弗拉基米尔的手指含在嘴里，牙齿轻轻磨着指尖，腥咸的味道在舌尖弥散开来。  
“下面的预定行程是看电影，摄影师还要拍照片。”  
“让他们通通见鬼去，我才不在乎。”  
“你……”  
德米特里将接下去的话通通堵回了弗拉基米尔的嘴里，右手一把撩起了他的衣服，抚摸上那片高温的皮肤。  
弗拉基米尔却使劲按住他的肩膀推开了他，“季玛，公务优先。”  
“那你怎么办？”  
德米特里的左手暗示性的用力。  
“他们知道该用什么角度拍照，然后……”，弗拉基米尔靠过去，与德米特里交换了一个湿漉漉的深吻，“然后，我们还有一整个晚上。”


	47. 理发

那是一个天气晴好的午后，明媚的阳光透过落地玻璃窗照进室内，暖洋洋的带着春天的气息。  
弗拉基米尔坐在沙发上，戴着眼镜随意翻看着一本从书架上顺手抽出来的现代小说，放松地享受着难得的休憩时光。  
贴在他身边的德米特里则保持着微微蜷缩的姿势侧躺在沙发上，脑袋隔着一个靠垫半枕在他的腿上。  
联邦的总统阁下此时全没了平日在公众面前的严肃样子，正毫无形象可言的赖在沙发上。他的手里攥着IPAD，另一只手不时地在上面划来划去，聚精会神地不知在玩什么游戏。  
分明已经是快四十七岁的年纪，这么看过去却似乎平白就少了二十年的风雨，乍一看和二十出头正是好玩年纪的年轻人没有丝毫分别。  
房间里静悄悄的，两个人都没有说话。  
沙发旁的茶几上，红茶正袅袅的冒着热气，不远处打开的露台门外，白桦林被风吹拂着发出沙沙的微响。  
似乎是看得有些累了，弗拉基米尔将书搁在一边，揉了揉眼睛。  
低下头，他轻轻推了推德米特里的肩膀，“要玩游戏就坐起来玩，这么躺着你也不嫌难受。”  
回应他的只有含含糊糊的一声哼哼，然后躺在他腿上的人依旧躺在那儿自顾自地玩着游戏。  
“等下脖子酸别找我抱怨。”  
戳了戳对方的脑门，弗拉基米尔故作无奈地叹了口气，闭上眼仰头倚在靠背上，左手无意识地揉着德米特里毛茸茸的脑袋。有段时间没剪的棕发长长了不少，微微带着卷儿，缠绕在指尖，有着柔软的质感和隐约阳光的温度。  
房间里又恢复了方才的宁静，只剩大自然谱写的乐章在静静回荡。  
不知过了多久，也许是玩腻了游戏，德米特里关掉了IPAD，他转过头静静凝视着在阳光下整个人都显得格外柔和的爱人。  
岁月染白了弗拉基米尔的鬓角、刻划了他的面容、磨砺了他锋锐的棱角，却从不曾改变过他内在的坚强、执着和他的灵魂。  
那么多年过去，时光的流逝没有消减过他对弗拉基米尔的爱，只是让这份感情随着地久天长渐渐沉淀，变得越加深厚与温暖。  
“瓦洛佳。”  
“恩？”  
“给我剪头发吧。”  
弗拉基米尔低下头，发现原本蜷缩在那儿玩游戏的德米特里不知什么时候换成了仰面朝上躺着的姿势，此刻正故作无辜地眨巴着那双绿眼睛，充满期待地看着他。  
IPAD被德米特里像本书似的盖在自己的肚子上，弗拉基米尔看着莫名就想起了以前在动物园里见过的海獭——会拿着贝壳在肚子上“梆梆”敲的那种——那副呆愣的样子简直一模一样。  
“剪头发你该去找理发师。”  
“你以前也给我剪过的啊……”德米特里更加努力地瞪大自己的眼睛，试图通过“装无辜扮可怜”的日常技能说服爱人。  
“那是在列宁格勒。”  
弗拉基米尔稍许用力地拽了拽手里的发卷，意在提醒德米特里现在的他不再是大学老师或者“兼职”公务员了，而是一国的总统。  
作为国家元首他应该注意自己的公众形象，而不是随便拿自己的脑袋开玩笑，比如找“外行理发师”剪头发之类的。  
“你这是区别待遇、是赤裸裸的歧视，你不能因为我现在是总统就不给我剪头发！”  
德米特里腾地一下坐了起来，几乎把自己脸贴上了瓦洛佳的，一副忿忿不平的表情，就差跟闹变扭的孩子一样撅起嘴了。  
“季玛，别胡闹。”   
弗拉基米尔试图摆出严肃的表情，可眼前爱人孩子气的表情让他最终还是忍不住地微笑起来。  
德米特里就着贴近的姿势，“啪叽”一口亲上了弗拉基米尔的脸颊。  
他一边伸手借着沙发固定住这个多少有些勉强的姿势，一边用两个人独处的时候才会使用的那种甜腻腻的语气叫着弗拉基米尔的名字，叫一次名字、亲一口、问一句好不好。  
弗拉基米尔注视着那双近在咫尺的眼瞳，幽静的绿色一如最上等的翡翠玉石，透明、美丽，却又因饱含着感情而显得深邃迷人。  
于是在又一个亲吻即将来临的时候，他低下头将自己的嘴唇重叠上爱人的。这个吻并不激烈，却柔软绵长得像是含在嘴里慢慢融化的棉花糖般带着腻人的甜味。  
一吻将尽，弗拉基米尔贴着德米特里的嘴唇，满足地微微眯起眼睛，然后他说：“好。”


	48. 无声

数千人现场参加的代表大会、慷慨激昂的发言、热烈的气氛，即使弗拉基米尔早已不是初出茅庐的政坛新人，那种激动难抑的心情在投票结束之后依然久久无法平静。  
好不容易等到会议结束，弗拉基米尔正准备和德米特里一起离开，半路上却被眼明手快的媒体成功拦截——他们此刻最想获得的第一手新闻材料无疑就是对国家第一大党刚刚投票选出的总统候选人的采访。  
弗拉基米尔很清楚自己此刻的状态并不适合面对媒体，他勉强按捺着心里的不耐烦，尽可能礼貌周全地快速摆脱了他们，试图重新跟上并没有被纠缠住的现任总统的步伐。  
走在前面的德米特里没有回头，只是很自然地在出口处慢下脚步等着他的总理重新回到他的身边。  
不需要语言，仅仅是眼神交汇瞬间的一个细微变化，他们就知道彼此都想要与对方一起分享这个特别的时刻。

灯光晦暗的走廊里，弗拉基米尔快步追上德米特里与他并肩而行。  
看似目不斜视的总统阁下，却在不引人注意的角落里偷偷伸手牵住了他的总理。  
感受着另一个人掌心传来的温度，金发的总理弯起了嘴角，用力地回握住那个人的手。  
在即将通过走廊重新步入灯光下的那一个刹那，两个人默契十足地同时松开了手，神态自若地好像方才什么都没发生过。

总统的车队早早就已经等候在会场门口，守候在周围的特勤人员一如既往的神色警惕。  
黑色座驾的车门此时已经被打开，正在静静等候着它的主人归来。  
几分钟之后出现在门口的总统和总理脚步轻快，当先的总统快走几步来到门边，示意特勤退后由他来扶住车门。  
一手扶着车门的总统微微侧过头看着自己的总理几乎贴着他的身体弯腰低头，那双翡翠绿的眼睛里暖融融的笑意几乎满溢而出。  
先导车几乎在德米特里绕到另一侧坐进车内关上门的同时就窜了出去，整个车队紧跟着就迅速启动，呼啸着离开会场赶往郊外。在那里国家的总统和总理要会见乌克兰的领导人，可没有多余的时间在路上磨蹭。


	49. 岁月

“这次飞行和我来之前预期的一样顺利，驾驶图-160的感觉非常好，今天各位都辛苦了。”  
弗拉基米尔将头盔摘下之后夹在身侧，和在场的机组以及军方人员一一握手表示感谢。  
虽然脸色略有一些苍白，但总统的精神看起来却非常好，显然因为能够有机会驾驶战略轰炸机而兴致高昂。  
“感谢您今天莅临并指导工作，祝您身体健康。”  
回应总统的则是一片整齐划一的高喊声，作为一位极受国民爱戴的领导人，弗拉基米尔在军队中的人气和受欢迎程度自然毋庸置疑。  
向立正敬礼的士兵们回礼告别之后，弗拉基米尔对正站在他身边的好友伊万诺夫微微点了点头，示意后续的工作安排就交给他了。  
伊万诺夫看着总统的面色忍不住几不可见地皱起眉，多少感到有些忧虑。不过在注意到不远处刚刚到达的另一支车队后，他重新放松了下来，开始着手安排现场的工作人员。  
几分钟后，所有的随行人员都接到总统将在一个小时之后启程赶赴下一个地点的通知，以便于在他们处理各项善后以及准备事宜的同时让总统也能获得一点休息时间来准备后续的工作日程。

弗拉基米尔迈着稳定的步伐笔直走向了不远处特意布置出来的休息室，直到关上休息室的门，他才忍不住倚在门背上松懈了看似放松实则紧绷的身体。  
熟悉的味道靠近了他的身边，弗拉基米尔连眼睛都懒得睁开，只是闭着眼睛将脖子凑了过去。  
那双伸过来原本似乎打算拥抱的手立刻硬生生改了方向，转而搭在弗拉基米尔的领口，开始迅速地解开各式各样的扣子和系带，帮他脱下厚重的飞行员服装。  
随着身上的专用服装被一件件褪下，弗拉基米尔舒服地长出口气，睁开了眼睛。  
站在他面前的自然是他的办公厅主任德米特里，再不可能是其他任何人。  
此刻，他的主任那双和绿松石同色的眼睛正担忧地看着他。  
弗拉基米尔伸手捏了捏自家主任肥嘟嘟的脸，因为胖胖的脸颊带来的绵软手感而愉悦地弯起了嘴角。  
“瓦洛佳，如果有一天我的脸瘦下去那绝对是给你捏的。”  
看着自己的主任不出意外地在他松手之后捂着脸一阵龇牙咧嘴，弗拉基米尔似乎觉得很有趣地眯起了眼睛，“多好的免费减肥，季玛，你难道不应该感谢我吗？”  
任由德米特里牵着他的手带他走向沙发，又按着他坐下，弗拉基米尔感受着身体深处一波波涌上来的疲惫感，不由自主地叹了口气。  
“到底是老了，比不得年轻人了。”  
“瓦洛佳！”正坐在弗拉基米尔身后给他按着肩膀的德米特里不赞同地拧起眉，他停下了手中的动作，起身在弗拉基米尔面前半跪下来。  
“战斗机飞行员是多少男孩从小的梦想，又有多少人在长大之后得以梦想成真？我们都知道要成为一名战斗机飞行员有多难、要求有多高，你的确不是二三十岁的小青年了，可你能坐在图160上驾驶它，你怎么能说自己老了？”德米特里双手捧着弗拉基米尔的脸将他拉近自己，那双注视着弗拉基米尔的绿眼睛此时闪着盈盈的水光，“你怎么敢说自己老了？你只是不再年轻了，可那并不一定就意味着衰老。”  
德米特里并不是那种感情丰富到时常落泪的人，可他却最听不得弗拉基米尔说“老”、说“死”。  
年龄的差距是横在他和弗拉基米尔之间一道永远无法跨越的鸿沟，也许注定的命运便是弗拉基米尔会先于他离开这个世界。  
虽然那一天离现在还很遥远，连一点儿影子都看不见，可德米特里依然听不得与此有关的那些词、那些话。  
“瓦洛佳，你一点儿都不老。开着战斗机超音速飞行可是年富力壮的军人才能做到的事情，你看你不是也一样做得到。”德米特里凑过去将自己的嘴唇重叠上弗拉基米尔的，“你一点儿都不老，我们还有很长很长的时间要一起度过。”  
弗拉基米尔一直都知道德米特里心里的这个结，也一直注意着从不在德米特里的面前提起相关的话题。  
只是今天一个不注意却……  
一手抱住德米特里的背，弗拉基米尔另一只手用力将他从地上拽了起来。  
两个人顺势一起倒在了沙发上，德米特里紧紧搂住爱人的腰，像是害怕一放手弗拉基米尔就会消失不见。  
直到弗拉基米尔的唇贴着他的耳际，呢喃如同叹息，他才渐渐放松下来——那个他最爱的人，在他的耳边一遍遍温柔诉说着，“是的，季玛，我们还有很长的时间。”


	50. 妄想

对于德米特里和弗拉基米尔来说，索契永远都是度假的第一选择。  
无论是夏季的繁花似锦，沿着蜿蜒海滨的漫步，或是冬季的银装素裹，温暖室内劈啪作响的壁炉，都因为有了彼此的陪伴而成了世界上最美丽的风景和回忆。  
在德米特里的眼里，深冬季节的索契总是显得格外迷人，宁静、美丽，带着冰冷的气息却又温暖如春。  
那些在索契度过的新年假期，只要有可能，他总是和弗拉基米尔一起去滑雪。  
当凛冽的寒风刮过脸颊、风声在耳边呼呼作响的时候，除了身边和自己一起从山坡上急冲而下的那个人，其他的一切似乎都远去成了另一个世界。  
没有保镖、没有总统、没有总理、没有国家、没有责任，除了身边的这个人，这个世界似乎再无其他。  
德米特里很喜欢这样的感觉，这是他此生最可望不可及的痴心妄想——只属于他一个人的瓦洛佳、只有他和瓦洛佳的世界。  
德米特里一直一直都知道，弗拉基米尔最深厚的爱情，全部都给了这个古老而饱经磨难的国家。这个国家是弗拉基米尔的一切，弗拉基米尔的一切都属于这个国家。  
他知道，他明白，他理解。  
可栖息在他心里的那头兽，却依然食不餍足，那头野兽渴望着所有、希冀着独占，永远不知道满足。  
一开始他只是单纯地想“能够待在看得到瓦洛佳的地方就够了”，当他终于能待在瓦洛佳的身边，就开始盼望着“要是瓦洛佳也能够看见我就好了”。  
当弗拉基米尔开始专注地直视着他的时候，他开始寄望着“要是瓦洛佳也能够喜欢我就好了”。  
当弗拉基米尔会对着他露出柔软的笑容、会亲昵地呼唤他的名字之后，他又有了新的奢望“若是瓦洛佳也能够爱我那该多好”。  
等这一切都实现了，他再一次地开始期盼得到更多，他知道那是不该有的贪婪，但他却无法让自己停止。  
“若是瓦洛佳只属于我一个人就好了，若是瓦洛佳只爱我一个人就好了。”  
这个念头如同无药可救的剧毒侵蚀着他的心，他却找不到解药。  
每当他倾注全部心神千辛万苦的将这个想法压制在心底的角落，可要不了多少时间，它就又偷偷逃了出来，在他的心里生根发芽，转眼便再次枝繁叶茂。  
也许弗拉基米尔是他此生唯一心甘情愿沉没至顶的湖泊，亦或是早已深陷无法自拔的沼泽，他不想亦不愿挣脱这样温暖的羁绊。  
一生一生、三生三世、生生世世，这些词汇仅仅是和弗拉基米尔联系起来，含在嘴里便有一种缠绵悱恻的感觉弥漫开来，他能够想到的整个世界上最浪漫幸福的事情大概也莫过于此了。  
德米特里想着想着，微微露出了笑容，他突然觉得似乎这样的一生也没有什么不好。  
即使现在看起来这一辈子瓦洛佳都没办法只属于他一个人，可未来谁又知道呢？  
也许只是有这么一个念想、一个盼头，便也足够了。


	51. 月光边境

那是在很久很久之前发生的事，久到连德米特里自己都以为那段记忆早已模糊不清、再不可辨。  
可当某一天，他在深夜里带着一身疲倦回到官邸，拖着微微有些沉重的脚步拾阶而上的时候，他看见清朗的月光静静投落下来，在他的脚边刻划出一道明暗构成的界限。  
那一瞬间，回忆就那么突如其来从心底里那个最柔软的角落席卷而上，如同海浪不可抵挡，汹涌间淹没所有。

那时候的圣彼得堡还叫列宁格勒。  
那时候的他还是学校里一个再平凡不过的老师，只不过还有一份工作外的兼职。  
那时候的弗拉基米尔还只是他敬重的学长、前辈、上司。

那是一个再平凡不过的傍晚。  
直到整理完所有的资料抬头看向墙上挂钟的时候，德米特里才发现早已过了下班时间。  
他伸了个懒腰又揉了揉酸疼的肩膀，一边走到窗前撩起厚重的布幔。  
楼下的街道已经亮起了夜灯，远处点点灯光如同夜星坠地。  
一时之间德米特里沉醉在了窗外的风景之中，直到饥饿的肚子咕咕响着提醒他该找点食物垫饥。  
最后环视了一圈办公室确定没有东西遗漏之后，德米特里便锁上门准备回家。  
走廊里空空荡荡，整个办公楼除了他的脚步声之外再没有别的声响。  
德米特里一时兴起，在步下台阶的时候走得连蹦带跳。  
鞋跟敲击着地面发出清脆的声音，原本节奏规律的脚步声顿时变得富有活力起来，长长短短的回声在他的四周飘荡。  
当他转过最后一个拐角，德米特里一下僵在了原地。  
就在他身前不过三步的地方，正站着他那金发蓝眼的学长。  
那张平素便无甚表情的脸上此时愈发看不出情绪。  
德米特里略显尴尬地笑了笑，向他的学长道了声晚安，接着就不知该说什么的愣在了原地。  
直到一声短促的笑声突然打破了沉默。  
德米特里吓了一跳，猛地抬起头看向他的学长。  
那双惯常淡漠的蓝眼睛里如今盛满了满溢而出的笑意，映着从窗外洒入的皎洁月光，温柔得仿佛只需一个刹那就能将看见的人溺毙在那醉人的蓝色海洋里。

德米特里愉悦地弯起嘴角，绿色的眼睛里是化不开的温柔眷恋。  
过去的他从没有想象过，有一天他会成为站在那个人身边的人。  
时间真是神奇的东西，刻划着一切，也改变着一切，他们两个人的关系在时光流转中悄然转变。  
某一天蓦然回首，他才恍然发现，原来他真的拥有了那个人。  
那双眼睛里会倒映着他的身影，那双手会在他的身上游走，那双唇会吻上他的……  
美梦成真，几如梦幻。


	52. 睡眠

当德米特里读完他手里那份刚刚从莫斯科传真过来的行程表，他简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
如此高密度的日程安排即使在平常时间都是不多见的，更何况那个人刚刚结束外访，甚至还没来及调整时差。  
焦躁地用指关节不停敲打座位旁的木质装饰物，德米特里看着车窗外飞掠而过的风景，却是入眼不入心，毫无欣赏的闲情逸致。  
德米特里很清楚他的爱人早就不再年轻，如今依然能够保持旺盛的精力处理诸多繁杂的政务是得益于长久以来注意休息和饮食，以及坚持锻炼的良好习惯。  
现在这样几近乱来的安排对于那个人长期的身体健康毫无益处，甚至这种过度透支的损害很可能在短时间内就会显露端倪，德米特里无法克制自己担忧和焦虑的情绪。  
爱人眼角的皱纹、霜白的鬓角和疲惫的表情在日复一日流去的时光中的确让他渐渐习惯，可习惯并不能改变他不喜欢这一切的事实。  
尤其是现在，一想到那个人正在他目不能及的地方不停工作毫不顾忌需要休息的身体，德米特里就恨不能立刻回到他的身边将他绑在床上，即使是用强迫的方法也要让他休息。  
明知迁怒是一件毫无风度和理智的事情，可德米特里依然忍不住抱怨起爱人身边的工作人员——他们难道就不能动动脑筋想点办法？  
虽然德米特里最清楚他的爱人一旦下定决心，别说十头牛，即使是十头大象也一样拉不住。  
德米特里看了看时间，盘算着等他上了专机那个人也正巧有个会议间隙，刚好能够有时间通电话。无论如何，他都要让那个人休息一会儿——哪怕只有几分钟也好。

“瓦洛佳，在做什么？”  
翻了翻桌上摊开的文稿，弗拉基米尔一手拿着听筒，姿势颇有些慵懒地靠在椅子上，“看概要，怎么？”  
“我看到你的行程了。”  
“所以？”  
听出了德米特里话音里的克制隐忍，弗拉基米尔不为所动地将手里的文件又翻过了一页。  
“瓦洛佳！”  
“季玛，我睡不着。”打断了对方的话，弗拉基米尔知道德米特里想说什么。  
他并不打算在德米特里面前进行无谓的掩饰和逞强，他知道那除了会让他收到一大堆苦口婆心的说教之外不会得到别的。  
“那也不能不休息。”  
“可我睡不着。”  
“那你把工作先放下听我说一会儿话，这样可以吗？”  
低沉的声音里满满都是弗拉基米尔再熟悉不过的温柔，就好像德米特里此刻就在他身边。  
弗拉基米尔微微思索了一会儿就把手里的文件推到一边，将头靠上了椅背，“好。”  
“闭上眼睛，瓦洛佳。”  
德米特里的声音愈加低缓柔和，喃喃如耳畔私语。  
难得乖顺地听从要求闭上眼睛，随着黑暗笼罩所有的视野，弗拉基米尔长长地出了口气，身体似乎也随之轻松了下来。  
长时间的连续工作、日夜颠倒让弗拉基米尔的神经始终处于紧绷状态，长途飞行又将原本规律的生物钟彻底拨乱，以至于每每到了应该休息的时间，情绪却依然兴奋以至于完全无法入睡。  
抱着既然无法睡着就干脆不要浪费时间的心态，弗拉基米尔连续工作的时间已经长到让随行的工作人员都快崩溃的地步。不是没有人试图阻止，而是弗拉基米尔固执起来根本就听不进其他人的劝告。

没有人说话，一时间电话的两端安静下来，只有轻浅的呼吸声沿着电话线来回传递。  
德米特里握着听筒，虽然依然皱着眉，可脸上的表情却慢慢放松下来。  
虽然无法让弗拉基米尔入睡，好在他还能让弗拉基米尔休息一会儿，哪怕仅仅只有那么短暂的时间。


	53. Love Always Wins

“季玛，怎么了？”  
少年微微侧过头看向不远处的绿荫，铁质的长椅上坐着一位金发的青年，突如其来的阵风掠过吹乱了他手里的书页，青年正略显无奈地伸手压住翻飞的纸页。  
“没什么，父亲。”  
当青年抬起头，少年看见了如海碧蓝。  
“那就走吧，快迟到了。”  
少年跟上前方父亲的脚步，不再回首。  
那时的他尚且年幼，怀抱着自己的梦想，桀骜而不屈服于事理伦常，总是目视前方。

时光流转，少年渐渐长大成人，展现在他眼前的世界更加辽阔宽广，他积累了许多过去未曾有过的体验与见闻，却也慢慢忘却了许多。  
但无论何时只要闭上眼睛，少年都能回忆起那个初夏午后阳光的暖意，微风拂面而过带来的青草气息，青年在阳光下仿佛带着温度的发色，以及那双一碧万顷的眼瞳。  
一心追求着自己目标的少年——不，应该称他为青年了——他相信不少东西，但那里面绝不包括命运。  
可所谓命运，原本就是世事恒常，有因便有果。

“德米特里？”  
从身后传来的略带不确定的询问让德米特里停下了脚步，他转身从怀里抱着的一大摞书本上方望过去，“午安，尊敬的安纳托利•亚历山大罗维奇。”  
那是他大学时代的导师之一，即使已经许久不见，德米特里依然准确地使用敬称向自己的老师问了好。  
尊师重道是父母自他幼时起就反复强调的基本品德，也是他一直以来所恪守的人生准则之一。  
“好久不见，工作还顺利吗？”  
“学生们都很听话。”  
“有没有兴趣来我这里兼职？”安纳托利兴致勃勃地提出邀请，眼前的青年无论是学识能力还是品格在学生时代就让他相当欣赏。  
“唉？我……”德米特里有些意外地睁大眼睛，“可以吗？”  
说不感兴趣是骗人的，市政府的工作对于德米特里来说还是一片毫无概念的空白领域，对于尚处在好奇心旺盛阶段的年轻人来说，难免期待着自己能够有机会对于未知一探究竟。  
他的犹豫并不是因为缺乏自信，对于自己专业所在的领域德米特里甚至可以说是颇有一些自傲的，他只是有些忧虑于自己让尊敬的老师失望的可能性。  
年长的学者脸上带着爽朗的表情鼓励着面前的青年，“年轻人要闯一闯嘛，就当是给我帮把手。”  
如果不是怀里还抱着书本，德米特里此时恐怕早就因为老师对于他的肯定与信心而手足无措了，“谢谢您。”  
他眼里飞扬的神采熠熠生辉几如朝阳，散发着勃勃的生机和昂扬向上的精神。  
那时候，他尚不知道自己的决定将会以怎样的方式彻底改变他的人生轨迹，不知道自己将会因为这一次的选择在未来面对些什么，又会和哪些人相遇。  
自信而憧憬着未来的青年期待着许多东西，但那里面绝不包括相伴一生的伴侣，他还那么年轻以至于不曾考虑过爱情会是什么样，又该是什么样。  
但所谓爱情，原本就是润物无声，不期而至。

“季玛，你愿意来莫斯科？”  
电话彼端，熟悉的嗓音带着些迟疑，似乎不确定刚刚得到的答案。  
德米特里看着面前摊开的书本微笑起来，温柔在他祖母绿一般的眼里荡漾开来。  
“是的，瓦洛佳。是的，我愿意。”  
他重复着自己肯定的回答，像是重复着最神圣的誓言。  
许多年前，有人问他人生中什么是最重要的，他回答说是成功的事业。那个时候的他绝没有料想到在遥远未来的某一天，当有人再一次问及同样的问题时，他的回答会是“爱情”。

“瓦洛佳，相信我。”  
彼时的他不再年少无知，却意气风发一如往昔，他可以是坚固的盾也愿意成为锋锐的剑，只要那个人需要，他将无所畏惧。  
“那是天赐于俄罗斯的财富，我不会让任何人从人民的手里偷走它。”  
伸手横过桌子握住瓦洛佳的手，他看见弗拉基米尔身后绣着双头鹰的三色旗锦，他明白那象征的不仅是荣耀与权利，也昭示着那把座椅所需要背负的责任与重担。  
那一刻，德米特里意识到他对弗拉基米尔的爱不会是匆匆绽放继而凋零的昙花，这份爱情将贯穿他的整个生命。

“恭喜您，德米特里•阿纳托利耶维奇。”  
德米特里看见那双灰蓝色眼睛里闪烁的骄傲，于是情不自禁地咧开嘴笑了起来。  
他的欢欣更多的是出于他所爱之人的喜悦，而不是因为自己的成功与被民众的选择所证明的价值。  
一步一步走来，直到今天回首往昔，他依然觉得不可思议，如今握在他手中的是过去哪怕在最荒诞的梦境里也未曾想过的一切。  
周围掌声如雷，欢声如潮，在这片喧嚣的海洋中他的心却是安静的，于他，这所有的一切不过是因为他想和弗拉基米尔在一起，因为他是那么、那么爱瓦洛佳——他的瓦洛佳。  
他转身看向旁边的爱人，他想，是的，所有的一切都是值得的，只要能呆在瓦洛佳的身边。


	54. 午后

“瓦洛佳，瓦洛佳？”  
德米特里穿过空无一人的门廊，一边寻找着爱人的身影。  
午后的阳光洒落下来，穿透浓密的枝叶投落下大片金色的光斑。庭院里安安静静的，只有微风吹掠而过的时候带动的沙沙声响以及间歇响起的清脆鸟鸣。  
德米特里踩过绿得水嫩的细软草坪，眯起几乎被日光晃花的眼睛搜寻着熟悉的金发身影。  
当他的视线扫过树荫的时候，德米特里注意到在视野的角落有什么正在移动着。  
德米特里尽可能轻手轻脚地走过去，在看清究竟的同时无声地微笑起来。  
他金发的爱人在树荫的掩映下正静静地酣睡，头下枕着的不是别的，正是如今已经长大到了无论是瓦洛佳或是他都已不再抱得动的牧羊犬。  
充当了靠枕的Buffy乖顺地趴在那里，脑袋搭在前爪上，只有时不时摇晃几下的蓬松的尾巴——就是这个吸引了德米特里的注意——能看出它并没有睡着。  
听见了脚步声的牧羊犬立刻警惕地抬起脑袋看向声音的来源，在看清来人是德米特里之后又懒洋洋地趴了回去，继续专心致志地充当起了自己主人的毛皮靠枕。  
德米特里走过去，靠着树杆席地而坐。  
他闭上眼睛，感受着腿上不时被Buffy毛茸茸的尾巴拍打而过的轻柔触感，放任自己的意识渐渐滑向睡眠的怀抱。  
这样的午后要是能更多些就好了……  
这是德米特里迷迷糊糊间最后一个完整的念头。


	55. 拥抱

那是他们之间的第一个拥抱。  
德米特里的双手绕过弗拉基米尔的肩膀，以一个对于朋友来说恰如其分的力度按在对方的肩胛骨上。  
有鉴于这样亲密的肢体接触对于他们两人来说尚属首次，他的动作难免有些拘谨。  
时间似乎在这一刻被无限拉长了，德米特里紧张得脸色通红，额头几乎要冒出汗来。  
他不确定自己是否有这个资格做出这样的举动，毕竟他们之间如今也不过是互相以敬称称呼的关系，甚至如果严格来说，他们只是同僚，或者换一种表达方式，也不过就是关系一般的朋友。  
德米特里数着自己的心跳，一秒、两秒……  
弗拉基米尔只是那么直挺挺地站着，没有任何反馈。  
德米特里的动作僵硬了起来，潮红的颜色从他的脸上褪去了，取而代之的是失望的灰色。  
就在他准备收回手结束这尴尬沉默的时候，弗拉基米尔抬起了手。  
由于两人之间目前所维持的姿势所限，他的手停驻在了德米特里后腰的位置。  
弗拉基米尔的肩膀放松下来，他微微低下头，将自己的额头抵在德米特里的肩膀上，“谢谢你，季玛……”  
而后，德米特里的大脑就彻彻底底地当机了。

多年之后，德米特里为此没少被伊万诺夫嘲笑。  
“你这情商，怎么一对上瓦洛佳就跟一夜回到幼儿园似的呢？”


	56. 康乃馨

德米特里的手里捧着一束花朵，一束娇艳热烈的红色康乃馨。  
那是送给母亲表达祝福的花，送给先贤表达思念与敬意的花，却同时也是送给爱人表达爱意的花。  
只需低下头，德米特里就能闻到鲜花散发出的淡淡芬芳香味。  
他手里捧着的花束与身边的人不同，并非孤单的一支，亦不是稀落的两、三支，而是真正的一束。  
德米特里稍稍扭头向右侧看去，阳光太过灿烂，照得他有些睁不开眼。  
太阳从高高的云层上照下来，毫不吝啬地将光与热撒向大地，他不得不微微眯缝起眼睛，才能看得清楚一些。  
他爱的人站在离他五、六米远的地方，正在慢慢地走过来。  
那个人正与每一个出现在他面前的人握手，面上带着淡淡的微笑，黄黑相间的乔治带端正地别在他左边的西服领口，红色的领带衬得他整个人都神采奕奕。  
于是德米特里弯起嘴角，也笑起来。  
围绕在周围的人群在一瞬间都远去了，似乎他站在这里，只是为了等待他爱的那个人向他走来。  
三步、两步、一步。  
弗拉基米尔站在了他的面前，灰蓝色的眼睛在阳光下近乎透明。  
“瓦洛佳，”德米特里抱着花束，倾身凑过去，“我爱你。”  
句尾的音节，消失在他们交叠的唇间。


	57. 骑士与剑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 中世纪AU

燃烧了一夜的壁炉里只余下些许火苗在焦黑的余烬里将熄未灭地挣扎着，发出细小断续的噼啪声响。  
一张巨大的木桌摆放在距离炉火几步之遥的地方，桌面几乎完全被各式各样的书籍纸张所淹没，桌子靠近大门的尽头凌乱的堆着十几卷羊皮纸，另一些摊开着的被随意搁在垒得高高的书堆上。  
桌子的两侧散落着十几把椅子，有几把上面胡乱的摆着些银质的托盘、水壶和杯子，剩下的几乎都是空着的——只除了一把被一名棕发的青年占据着。  
此刻，青年正静静趴在桌上沉睡，一只胳膊下枕着一本摊开的书卷，上面密布着字迹和复杂的图案，一支笔歪斜得躺在他的另一只手边。  
青年的身上盖着一件厚实的斗篷，滚着皮毛的边缘堆挤在青年与椅背之间的空隙里，斗篷的下摆则被仔细地搭在了椅子的扶手上。这样即避免了斗篷滑落，也堪堪将青年的肩膀和上臂覆于其下。  
然而即便陷于睡梦之中，青年仍然蹙着眉，时不时在椅子里微微调整着姿势，显然睡得并不安稳。  
在他的对面斜倚着一个金发的男人，室内虽然烧着壁炉但并不暖和，男人的身上却只穿着轻薄的便装。  
他一只手支在桌面上，半坐半依在桌沿，正聚精会神地研究着他面前墙壁上挂着的一副地图。  
地图上详细绘制着城市布局以及周边的地形，一些颜色及形状各异的图标被仔细地标注在上面，从图标鲜亮的颜色与泛黄图纸的对比不难看出，这些图标显然是在最近刚刚被画上去的。  
从壁炉的方向突然传来一声爆响——一根已被烧得焦脆的木条终于被彻底烧断成了两节——只这一声算不上多响的动静却惊醒了棕发的青年。  
他一下从自己的位置上惊跳起来，过大的动作带倒了身下的椅子，他身上的斗篷滑落在地，椅子重重地砸在地面上，发出了一声真正的巨响。  
青年大睁着尚且朦胧的双眼惊惶地四下环顾，直到对上金发男人望向他的视线，才渐渐平静下来。  
他伸手用力揉着眉间，将最后残留的些许睡意彻底驱散，当他放下手重新抬起头，那双灰绿色的眼睛已恢复清明与镇静，恍似片刻之前那个惊慌失措的人并不是他一样。  
“抱歉，”青年的声音低沉嘶哑，透着不易察觉的疲惫，“我竟然睡着了。”  
金发男人闻言只微微摇了摇头，将注意力重又移回地图上，“你已经整整三天没有合过眼了，季玛。”  
青年捡起地上的斗篷，仔细地拍去上面沾染的灰尘，再次抖落齐整之后他绕过长长的桌子走到金发男人的身边，将斗篷披上男人只穿了一件单薄衬衣的肩膀。  
“瓦洛佳，谢谢。”  
“我可不想我的顾问在这种关键时刻着凉生病。”男人拍了拍青年正帮他整理领口的手背。  
青年顺着他的视线看向地图，那双尚放在男人肩上的手不由自主地收紧了。  
“记得你答应过我的事。”  
男人转过头，他灰色的眼眸笔直地注视着暗绿色的，毫不动摇、闪躲。  
“我以神的荣耀起誓，绝不会不经你的同意送你离开。”  
仿佛被那双眼瞳中如火焰般燃烧的强大意志所蛊惑一般，青年慢慢凑了过去，在发现男人无意扭头避开之后，他的唇终于重叠上了对方的。  
他的唇缓缓磨蹭着男人微凉的唇瓣，像寻求温暖倚靠的小兽，直到男人主动启唇，探出舌尖缠上他的，这个吻才在瞬间变得激烈火热。  
男人靠坐的姿势使得青年占据了显著的优势，他的手从对方的肩膀移到了后颈，稍加施力便使得男人仰起头来，以便他加深这个吻。  
房间里的空气瞬间变得火热，一个几乎耗尽彼此氧气的深吻令两人都有些气息不稳。  
金发男人的手不知何时搂上了青年的腰，另一只手则抵住桌沿，借力支撑身体。青年没有后撤，两个人之间的距离依然近得呼吸相闻。  
“我同样发过誓，我会永远在你身边，别让我们违背各自的誓言。”  
青年的唇随着话语不时擦过对方的，每当这个时候，男人就会将之变成一个浅浅的、温柔的吻。  
“当然，”男人双手捧住青年的脸，将吻印上他的眉间，“我们并肩而战。”  
男人闭上眼睛，一支漆黑饰有金色图腾花纹的法杖随即出现在他掌中，他将法杖划过半个圆弧，金红色的尾迹在空气中浮动摇曳，渐渐幻化成一个繁复的符号，在它成形的刹那印刻在青年不知何时已握于手中的剑上。  
青年将剑平举，森寒的剑光印在他的眉眼间，凛然的杀气在他的眼里的一闪而逝。  
“走吧，季玛，”男人睁开眼，语声轻缓，“将领们还在议事厅等着我们。”  
他一马当先推开门向外行去，寒风裹挟着雪花迎面扑来，青年紧走几步赶上男人，走到他的前面，以求能为他挡住些许刺骨冷风。  
身后房间里那张挂在墙上的地图上，用鲜红的颜色标注着：守军三千，敌军十万。


	58. 不为人知的细节

宽敞的宴会大厅灯火璀璨，金质的镶边和精美的壁画将高挑的穹顶装饰得华丽富贵，却并没有因此而流于庸俗。  
大厅里，训练有素的侍者端着托盘穿梭往来，三三两两的人群聚集在一起谈笑风生。  
弗拉基米尔站在大厅的一角，正神情严肃地聆听着站在他面前的一位老者的话语。  
半满的高脚酒杯被他捏在指间，浅琥珀色的澄澈酒液随着他手腕轻微的晃动而摇晃，撞击在玻璃的杯壁上形成了一个小小的漩涡。

从德米特里此刻所站的位置，刚好能够清晰地看见弗拉基米尔的侧脸。  
巨大的水晶灯提供了充足的照明强度，使他能够看清深刻在对方眼角的细碎皱纹、为霜色侵染的鬓发，以及微抿的唇线，这是时间与岁月协力刻下的刻痕，也是思虑和智慧留下的印记。  
德米特里就这么静静地凝视着眼前的这一幕，他喜欢、不，是很喜欢就这么让弗拉基米尔的身影印在他的眼底，什么都不思考，仅仅是单纯的“看着”，这件事本身就能够令他感到一种平和安静的喜悦。  
德米特里的视线缓缓向下移动，划过浆烫笔挺的纯白衬衫领口，停驻在弗拉基米尔肩颈处，在衬衫大角度的领口开度之下是一条宝蓝色的领带。  
与往常稍有不同的是，今天的领带被打成了一个漂亮的温莎结扣在弗拉基米尔的脖子上。  
微微眯起眼睛，德米特里回忆起几个小时之前，弗拉基米尔温驯的在他的掌下仰起脖子，将可以轻易致命的弱点毫无防备的暴露在他面前的样子。  
他记得弗拉基米尔透过衬衫的布料偎贴在他指间皮肤上的体温，记得对方半闭着眼睛任由他将领带缠绕上他的颈间，直至打理妥当的领结被以一种恰如其分的力度收拾齐整，紧贴在他的脖颈上。  
德米特里凝视着弗拉基米尔的侧脸，对于自己今天的选择感到满意，宝蓝色果然如同他所料想的一样，很衬弗拉基米尔的瞳色。  
在衣料颜色以及室内灯光的共同作用下，那双眼睛蓝得近乎透明，浅谈的色素让那双眼睛看起来如同人造的玻璃，没有温度、冰冷无情。  
举起手中的酒杯，德米特里用佯装喝酒的动作挡住了自己唇边那丝克制不住的笑意，只有他知道，那双看似淡漠疏离的眼睛能够散发出怎样的热情。


	59. 初夏

六月的列宁格勒开始进入了一年中短暂的夏季，积雪早已融化殆尽，树木抽出新枝、娇嫩的花朵渐次绽放，青翠欲滴的绿色遍染了整座城市。  
斯莫尔尼宫的庭院中，人行道两旁的景观植被都经过了精心的修剪，美观而别致。  
生机盎然的草坪中错落有致的装点着几座喷泉，溅起的水珠在阳光下晶莹剔透，如同宝石般折射着来自太阳的光辉。  
整洁的行道两旁则有序的摆放着雪白色的长椅，在碧蓝如洗的晴空之下吸引着每一个过路之人的视线。  
初夏午后的列宁格勒依然有些寒冷——尤其是起风的时候——弗拉基米尔拢了拢衣领，有些后悔没有将风衣带出来。  
他今天没有什么特别的日程安排，都是些在办公室就能完成的案头工作，因此当德米特里以饭后散步的理由将他从文书工作中拉出来的时候，他非常干脆地答应了这个邀请。  
“坐一会儿？”  
德米特里显然注意到了弗拉基米尔的动作，他四处张望了一下，指了指不远处的一把白色长椅。  
这把椅子正巧位于小道边的一个凹陷处，被几棵高大的树木所环绕，只有沿着小道走到近处才能看见。  
由于太阳照射角度的原因，加上靠近椅子的地方种植的是较为低矮的灌木，阳光得以无遮无挡的落在椅子上，丝毫没有被树木所遮挡。  
“也好。”  
弗拉基米尔无所谓的点了点头，在没有特别紧要事情的情况下，他同样乐于享受一会儿难能可贵的休憩时间，特别是当德米特里陪伴在他身边的时候就更是如此了。  
长椅两旁树木的繁茂枝叶为两人挡住了寒风，明媚的阳光又带来了些微暖意，德米特里紧挨着弗拉基米尔坐下，他的手臂擦过对方的肩膀，坐下之后他稍许调整了一下姿势，使自己坐得更舒服一些，这一次，是他的膝盖碰到了对方的。  
弗拉基米尔似乎根本没有注意到这些，他靠着椅背，树叶被吹动时发出的沙沙轻响环绕着他们，一时之间两人谁也没有说话，只是静静享受着此刻令人舒适的安宁。  
德米特里偷偷用眼角余光迅速地瞥了弗拉基米尔一眼，他的右手有些神经质的紧握成拳复又松开，微微抿了抿唇，似乎终于做出了什么决定。  
下一秒，德米特里尽自己最大的努力装作若无其事的样子将左手搭上椅背，若是他的手再下移几寸、向前几分，就能搭在弗拉基米尔的肩上将他圈在怀里。  
德米特里不由自主地屏息等待对方的反应，弗拉基米尔对此却仅仅是稍稍侧头看了他一眼，没有什么特别的表情变化，他便也渐渐放松下来。  
殊不知，他方才紧绷的肢体动作全数落在了弗拉基米尔的眼里。  
努力将向上翘起的嘴角重新拉平，弗拉基米尔放松地将头后仰——恰好靠在德米特里的胳膊上——他能感觉到枕在脑后的手臂一瞬间的僵硬，他合上眼睛，怕眼里压抑不住的笑意被德米特里发现。  
于是当德米特里终于忍不住扭头的时候，看见的便是弗拉基米尔闭着眼睛仰头靠在他手上，呼吸均匀轻缓，像是陷入了睡梦之中的样子。  
德米特里试着控制自己嘴角的弧度，但几次尝试都以失败告终，他无法自控地裂开嘴笑了起来，快乐满足的情绪从他蓝色的眼睛里漫溢出来，将他的整张脸庞点亮成了幸福的色彩。


End file.
